Enter Team MMFN
by timmydog34
Summary: Enter the world of team MMFN as they build up to the Vytal Festival, you will get some laughs at the thought of how much me and my friends who MMFN are based off of don't have any sense of being punished due to or action. Follow, Favorite and Review.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay two things one I'm not giving up on 'The Voice' I'm still looking for the inspiration to hit but all that hit me was the inspiration for this RWBY story. Two the team will be following the characters are not mine but from a series one of my friends is making manga style, me and a few other of my friends are the basis of these characters and I thought who to make a better POV of the character designed after me then me. So set back and enjoy this.**

Chapter 1: Enter Team MMFN

"Sooooo… what do you guys want to do when we get to Beacon. If I remember right Glynda said if we were ever to room together again she would skin us alive." Oh how any time I heard the team leader speak of the angry professor always made me laugh. The team leader was an interesting man. I don't know why he is always terrified of her.

"Oh for Remnant's sake Micah stop worrying about what good old Glynda would do. But if it will help put your mind at rest we can go to Ozpin's office and have a chat with him." You know for someone so insane Niall did always make valid points. Alas I would never be caught dead admitting it. If I did remember right Ozpin was somewhat laid-back because I always did front up for the damages.

"Yes but all he will do is put us in separate rooms from our partners so it would be either me or Hobbit here in with Micah the other gets the life of luxury with Michael." That was Fionn just speaking always considered if we weren't sleeping in the woods a life of Luxury, but in his defence I do come from wealth both from inheritance and from rigging the odds of fights I was in to give me something like a 1000 to 1 odds of winning.

"Fionn it isn't luxury and if you remember right Hobbit blamed you for the internal damages and Micah for the external damages. So he will probably be stuck with me."

I always felt weird calling Niall by his real name and he did tell us to call him Hobbit mainly because when he was fighting he would go from standing upright at six foot down to about three foot and was fast. He could slice up an entire team of skilled hunters and huntresses with his dual short swords named butter knives. He always wore casual clothes a loose black hoodie with a dark blue pair of jeans.

Fionn was his real name standing at an impressive six foot nine. He wielded a massive bokken that was just under a foot shorter then him. It had dual channelled groves going down either side to use a specially made type of ammo that was infused electrical types of dust so it was none fatal. He wore a slightly more formal but still casual outfit, it was a dark sage green sweater that he always left open so you could see a brown shirt with no design on it bar for his family crest that he always wore with pride. He also had on a pair of a hideous pair of burgundy jeans.

Next was our team Leader, Micah, he was the same height as me maybe a slight bit shorter at six foot three. His weapon of chose was his families' katana, the blade was pitch black, he always said it reflected the hatred he felt towards all who went after his family, the blade was soaked in liquid dust unlike Fionn's his doesn't dispatch a harmless shot his was explosive he wore really basic long white sleeved shirt with a thick black coat on over with a pair of blue jeans not as dark as Niall but still dark.

Then there was me, I don't wear simple plebeian clothing. I wore a fine custom tailored suit. I decided to go semi casual and didn't put on the over coat but I had the maroon waistcoat that matched my equally as dark shade of red tie, it was a nice contrast to my black shirt and black dress pants. Unlike the others I didn't use a weapon beyond my basic hand to hand combat skills.

Now that the semi lengthy introductions are out of the way besides our team name which was ironically named team Muffin or MMFN for short. As I was saying this the airship we are on docked and we began an arduous trek to Ozpin's office. It was a dark corridor lined with what I'm assuming where previous headmasters. As we were approaching the office the staff that knew use began to run down the same corridor, I have no idea why they are scared of team muffin.

"And here I thought the other professors were lying to get a reaction of me. Why are you four back I thought the conflict in Vollen hasn't ended."

"Love to see you two Glynda and it ended about a month ago so we got forced to make it to the tournament and Micah here has decided to spare us of your _wrath, _you blonde temptress we should consult the man in the emerald city about our accommodations." That was probably the first thing I said in a while, strange normally I talk a lot but my commit to Glynda seemed to get under her skin because she looks pissed off to the point she started to get her crop ready to hit me.

"Look professor Goodwitch I know his comment seemed to have gotten under your skin but I'm pretty sure that if you killed him not only would it insight a war but Good old Oz behind **You** would be angry because this is the time he earns a lot of money from our fights." Nice save Micah we quickly nodded and dived past the malicious woman standing in front of us and into Ozpin's office. Where we are confronted by all the staff that ran past us, I turned around and saw the women we just tried to get away from.

"Good to know the problems in Vollen have been settled and you four can attend the tournament this year, but as these other teachers inform me they don't want you four to dorm together so I want Micah and Fionn to stay in the dorms with the other students attending from the other kingdoms and I can't believe I'm saying this Niall and Michael you will stay next to some trusted teams from this school." Good old Oz always got our backs.

"Thanks the great wizard. Say can you say don't pay attention to the man behind the curtains." I know he won't but hay can't blame a man for trying, despite I am one of four of the most hated students that have every walked through the doors. Not because we are awful at our studies in fact in every test we get the top marks but because none of us show remorse for anything and we can be semi violent.

"You guys may make me and some other teachers here wealthy but I am still the headmaster so no. you will be shown to your rooms but your neighbours." Ozpin kinda was always to the point when he was angry, but he only seemed to get angry when we make too many Wizard of Oz references but come on his name is remarkably similar to the great wizard.

Micah and Fionn got escorted out of the office by a man with silver hair said his name was Venus or some crap like that. The probably got some nice room because the last bad one we got put in we kinda burned it down with all other dorms in the building and blamed it on a giant Nevermore Crashing through and we tried to stop it. "Oz, don't get me wrong… I love spending time here but I know you won't share any coffee with us but I need either sleep or a semi lethal dose of coffee goodness."

"I don't care Yang I want to be with her so just drop it or I will beat you so bad even Blake won't recognise you." A small brunette said sounding pretty pissed shortly followed in by a blonde.

"Good thing you won't be here for long then Michael."

"Not funny Green Wizard." Earning a snicker from the two girls who previously have been fighting, "And I'm guessing from that conversation you two are one of a few things but my money is on sisters."

"Well your money is well placed but I may kill my older sister Yang here. Now Professor Ozpin what did you need me for?" Yang I think I heard about someone like that because they were trying to go for my record in the Pit and got demolished at the halfway point. I must make it a point to ask her about it, if she is that Yang.

"These two you will be escorting to the dorm room next to yours because the other Professors didn't want them to stay with the rest of their team because of the damages to their neighbours last time was entering into the seven digit lien." Why does he sound happy about that, man I can only read him when he is pissed.

"Fine Oz I'll wake the sleeping Hobbit." I say as I'm smacking Niall awake. As he begins to stir I walk towards the two girls who had been exchanging death glares. "So how has this place been or as I should say, do either of you two want to go get some coffee some time?"

"Don't fall for his charm because you will either be banging on our door to get him or be to one of the teachers crying because he made you feel different." God did Niall always have to ruin my game. I was expecting a hit from one of them but the blonde broke the silence. "Sorry man but you aren't either of our type because you have a few extra bits. Plus we both have girlfriends but I have been trying to break this one up. Right we will escort them Ozpin."

As we walked down to our dorm for the time, the sisters continued to fight getting more vocal meanwhile me and Niall just sat back and watched the chaos continue. We reached the door and the smaller of the two girls turned around and began to speak. "If you need anything we are next door all we ask is that you return in kind." It is somewhat weird but hey it is a nice gesture.

"Don't mention it all I ask in return is if you see angry women outside pounding on our door because my friend here is as the last few said 'the single most inconsiderate bastard who ever has walked along Remnant to not die'. Yeah as you can tell he doesn't break hearts, he crushes them." I shove Niall into the room.

"He is joking don't mention it if you need something just ask now if you don't mind I need to kill this bastard." I say and stormed into the room. The next thing I know I get suckered punch partially into the room where Ruby and Yang live.

"Sorry to take you lovely ladies up on your offer this fast but can any of you just push me back through I need to teach my Friend proper edict. Oh hey cool I never have seen a real Faunus." The Brunette in question blushed and covered up her cute little cat ears.

"Mind if I ask… Michael was it how this happened?" Ruby spoke up.

"Yes and that man I shoved into the room punched me as hard as he could but failed at causing any real damage." Yang shoved me back through the hole once I was done saying and I could hear some colourful profanities coming from the room. When I saw Niall snickering at the reaction, I walked over putting on an obvious fake laugh and punched him through the same wall he sent me through only fully this time.

I poked my head through the new hole and laughed joyously at the face the four women made.

"AND that Hobbit is how you give someone brain damage or at least a concussion now I'm gonna have to ask you ladies to open your door so I can carry my unconscious friend there over to the hospital wing and also gonna need you guys to vacate the premises while the professors get these nasty Grim holes filled. So how about coffee and I'll answer your guys questions about me and my team.

**Author's Note:**

**Okay so this is shorter than what I originally wanted but expect frequent uploads for this story, and yes one of my friends is named Niall but Everyone including his parents call him Hobbit to the point it is weird to call him by his real name.**

**Timmydog Out :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Back for chapter 2 of this RWBY fic and I do aim for this to be longer than the first chapter but let's wait and see what fate has in store. As always I own nothing, all rights stay with the previous owners.**

Chapter 2: Introductions

After I brought Niall to the hospital wing to sleep of his concussion I went to go meet the four ladies which I will be staying next door to for the rest of the year. That is where I happen to be right now. As I keep sipping my ever so tasty Mocha they keep giving me glares. I know of the little red hooded girl and her older blonde sister but between them is a small white haired girl most likely a Schnee and then next to her was a brunette that is an adorable cat faunus, unfortunately she had to cover the ears up with a bow.

"Will you guys stop staring, all I did was punched my friend through the wall you act like it isn't normal and I'm going to pay for the damages to the wall and any property." I suppose being the big man could have gone one of two ways but I doubt they would have stabbed me for saying that, unlike the last few ones I have met.

"IT ISN'T NORMAL!" ah finally the white haired girl speaks unfortunately she has a very shrill angry voice right now.

"It is if he used his semblance or even a weapon but we saw him just punch, him once through the wall." Ahh kitty kinda has a cute monotone voice but I'm pretty sure the blonde who is giving me a death glare right now makes this woman her girlfriend.

Did the blonde just have a lightbulb moment, "I think I know you… do you do street fighting?" Ah she isn't as dumb as she looks… or as much as the stereotypes would suggest. "Yes and judging on previous facts you must be the one who tried to break my record and failed half-way through it. Now judging by your friends' looks they don't know about this."

Now judging by her reaction she is surprised by the fact she must have pictured me to be some monster that has a robotic arm or something. "MR. MICHAEL, do you mind explaining to me why we need to already patch not one but two holes in your room and how your team mate is now in hospital?"

Ahh Glynda always able to ruin the mood of a nice chat, "Simple there Glynda me and Hobbit pulled apart an Ursa mating ritual, and then they jumped out the window. All of this was to protect these four beautiful ladies." I think I may have pissed her off. "Don't worry I will pay for the damages that those Grimm made, don't want to create anymore grey hairs for you… but we have to stop meeting like this." With that she storms of with a huff… hmm maybe I did piss her off I should apologise, for what I don't know. Hell I'll do it later.

"Soo, you being able to talk to her like that and get away with it aside do you mind telling us why you aren't allowed to dorm with the rest of your team?" I'm both glad and pissed that this is the first question to come up.

"Well Little Red, you see going back about three years me and my team where the champions of the festival in all aspects. Then in our home kingdom all training hunters and huntresses along with the army had to extinguish a few conflicts from Grimm to various terrorist factions so we couldn't come back to participate in the festivities."

"That doesn't answer her question." Oh for the sake of remnant you stop telling them a story to take a sip of your drink.

"Don't worry Snow White, I'm getting to it. Only last month was all this conflict resolved and school resumed and the head master along with the council decided that it would be in their best interests to send us to participate for our title again. The professors don't like use to much because we spend sweet fuck all effort and produce the most property damage but are the best team on all fronts. Soo yeah I'm sure goldilocks there can testify I am unstoppable when I fight so if you get paired against us I suggest forfeiting fast."

I'm not sure what stuns them more the fact someone can easily best her or the fact I'm still drinking the tasty liquid happiness known as mocha… I'm going to go with the former.

"Tell you what we will get Professor Goodwitch to pair my team versus you tomorrow during her class and we can fight." Impressive this is the first time in a long time I am tempted to actually go to class.

"Michael! Do you mind explaining why Hobbit is in the hospital?" Ahh Micah he can be a buzz kill some times, he probably wants the truth. "And I'm sure you four ladies are lovely but if you go out with him, he will crush your heart." And there is the obligatory fuck you from Fionn.

"He hit me first Micah and as for you Fionn these four ladies are all dating each other and are my neighbours who Hobbit got acquainted with their room real fast but tell you what I will get you acquainted with the ceiling. Plus these four ladies challenged me to a team versus me match in Glynda's class tomorrow."

Why did the four ladies move back a bit? Granted Fionn is getting his bokken out but that is non-fatal. "Relax Fionn. I'm pretty sure Glynda already attempted to yell at him but he talked his way out, like always. Plus we have an excuse to go to a class tomorrow. The class is at one in the afternoon… ehh kinda early so they may have the advantage. Michael, don't use your semblance. No more than a quarter of your power I don't want to send four people to the intensive care unit."

For once we all agree this will be nice to relax and I don't have Niall to worry about being kept up.

Sleep came easily that night knowing I get to practice a bit unfortunately, next door through one of the new holes the other team were loud and trying to figure out new strategies, personally I don't think they will work out but hey sleep deprivation can do some strange things.

When I woke up I flicked open my scroll to see it was just turning twelve. Heh a good ten hours but I may still act like I got none give them a bit of grace. I get up brush my shoulder length silver hair and put on my white suit complete with a sage green neck tie. I shrug my shoulders and began walking to the arena meeting Micah and Fionn along the way who just got Niall out of the hospital.

"Nice to see you out, but you look like someone just punched you through a solid five feet of wall there Hobbit. I'm glad you get to see me fight."

"Yeah well screw you too. I think the staff got our old reserved beds in the hospital ready when the saw you. Aaand I saw Glynda walk in she seems shocked someone asked to fight us… or at least one of us."

We laughed and all placed bets to see how long it will take to get this done with I see the four girls getting ready in the arena with Glynda who probably trying to talk them out of it but hey, can't stop them now.

"Glynda you blonde little minx if we keep meeting outside the tournament people will question our relationship and I'm sorry but I'm not the bottom ever." I thing I can see a vein starting to develop on her head.

"Don't you dare use your semblance on these people. Got it. I can't talk them out of doing it."

"Okay because I aim to go back to sleep here is what is going to happen, I will give your strongest fighter a free hit. You best hope that hit puts me in the danger zone because if it doesn't I will through goldilocks there who most likely will be the one to through the punch into Belle putting them both into the red. Then little red and snow white will charge me. I side step snow white catching her rapier. Then throwing her to little red who will catch her otherwise she will have sever permeant damage, all be it not enough to quite her huntress days but enough to hinder her when she moves back to White Castle. If you don't take the hit it will end just as fast but I won't receive any damage."

As I stare them down Yang walks up to me and punches her fists together and her aura goes all fiery and her eyes change from that beautiful shade of lilac to a shade of red that surprises me a bit. She reaches back getting ready to through a right cross. I put my hands by my side and relax to a semi ragdoll state to lessen the damage. She then releases it and it connects full force.

Once she was pulling back I quickly grabbed her arm and spun threw her into the cat Faunus named Blake. I look up to see the aura meters and notice that mine only went down a small sliver and the two semi concussed girls were down to the red. I look back at the other two girls to see snow white charging me and where little red all I see is a cascading shower of rose petals.

As I side step Weiss on her left side and catch her rapier, unfortunately I miss judged the distance and caught it by the blade. I know my hand is bleeding and I most likely will need some stiches but I push through the pain and pull her in and grab her by the arm and throw her in the direction of the wall under a team I think is called Juniper. When I look again Ruby appeared and jumped to catch snow white. The both hit the wall but the damage is reduced I look up to see their auras as well are in the danger zone meaning I won.

"I though you said you were going to go easy on them!" ah Glynda but right now is not the time.

"Look Glynda I know you feed off our banter but right now I am bleeding and those four need to get to the hospital so excuse me and my friends while we get these four some medical help." I hold up my hand showing the blood flowing from my hand showing the new gaping wound.

She shrugs and gestures use to pick up the girls. I grab Ruby and put her up on my back and began taking the shortish walk to the hospital wing. I was followed by the rest of my team carrying the other members of team RWBY and behind them JNPR was running behind them as well.

As we walk in the hospital staff just stared at us. Then a woman in her late forties just stared at me. "Well, well, well. I guess hoping I wouldn't have to see you four again. I got word from Goodwitch you would be fighting them bring them here." We followed her into a room with a few beds; clearly they were expecting the worst.

"Right Peach despite how fun it is to get a lecture after all these years but I caught the wrong side of the rapier and now my hand is bleeding severely." I hold up my hand after we got the four women into their new beds. She ushers me over to take a seat where she can see the new wound on my old flawless skin.

"Well you will need some stiches but you won't die on us. Now these four girls on the other hand if they don't turn out to have any spinal damages they should be fine."

"Thanks professor Peach but can you at least mend his hand because I'm sure they want their victor to not bleed out." One of the team JNPR members who came after us spoke up. The one who said it was a tall red head wearing golden armour.

"Fine come here so I can at least treat you and Mr Niall Go back into a bed because you are still recovering."

Niall utters something under his breath as he walks out with Micah and Fionn while I walk up to the medic so she can sew my hand shut.

After a quick stich job my hand was wrapped up and I sat next to the girls to make sure they woke up fine.

"You know you can leave I'm sure they won't kill you when they wake up." The other women on the team spoke. "As you witnessed in the fight that isn't even a problem for me, it is just what I do after I get into a fight short of it being an underground on I stay next to the people I fought to wake up. More importantly why are you four here? I don't even know you."

"Sorry for Nora being as rude as she is, she slept during the match. I'm Jaune the team leader, Pyrrha is the other girl and the guy who is trying to read in the corner is named Lei Ren but we always call him Ren." This scrawny blonde who looks like he couldn't even handle a fight with a cardboard box was speaking.

"I'm Michael and I don't particularly like talking when I was bleeding from misjudging the length of my opponent's rapier, then get five stiches from one of the teachers who would gladly watch me bleed out." I say offering my right hand to shake his.

As I was shaking his hand both Little Red and Goldilocks woke up. "Man I thought he was joking when he said that…" they must have noticed the people in the room.

"What do I have to gain from lying to you Goldilocks plus I was wrong I took more damage after you and Belle there passed out. I got my hand cut open by misjudging the length of Snow White's rapier."

She shrugs and you can see it in her eyes, she is trying to think of something to say. "So it is good two of you woke up I think, especially Little Red because she took a pretty bad hit from the wall so if she is up that means the other should be fine."

Ruby opens her mouth then closes it, then she opens it but this time begins to talk. "How long have we been out? And what do you mean 'should be'?"

"Only a few hours and you all took only a few hits from you, now that I think about it he didn't actually hit any of you, but the hits were powerful to the point where no one knew if you would wake up." They both looked shocked. I don't know why they knew I am trained to fight hell I even said how the fight will go down. As I was thinking Ren comes in with Peach shortly behind him.

"Good to see you girls are up but at the same time bad because it means he may be slipping in his strength and like most teachers here we make a killing on their fights."

"Nice to see your priority is straight there tell me, how are the turtles and can you check up on them to see if there is any permeant damage, only if it doesn't inconvenience you." This earns a snicker from everyone in the room… well the ones who are awake.

She quickly looks over them and their charts and leaves after saying they will be fine but due to policy they need to stay overnight.

"Well I guess Mrs Goodwitch was right… we couldn't win but next time we will win and defeat not only you but everyone on your team."

"Good luck then Little Red. On the other hand how are you guys feeling I didn't mean to actually put you four in here and for that I'm sorry."

"It is okay Michael but can you tell me how is your hand I'm sure besides a small bit of pain we both are fine… aren't we Yang"

"Yes Ruby my pride is just hurt right now. Now I see how you got that record in the underground fights."

"Great to know but as I told these four people, unless it is an underground fight I stay till all members of teams I fight are awake." I stayed even after those two went back asleep because it was one in the morning, but I never went to sleep the other two didn't wake up until it was already nine the next morning and Ruby and Yang woke back up.

Ruby was rubbing the sleep from her eyes and was yawning. "D-did you stay the full night and not get any sleep?"

"Hmm Little Red of course I did. When I say I stay till I know all members are alright. Besides I still need to congratulate Snow White for dealing me damage outside the hit Goldilocks gave me. So what is one night without sleep or eating, I'll be fine."

**Author's Note****:**

**So this chapter again isn't as long as I wanted but I also have been sitting on this one for a few days and I wanted to upload it so I hope you enjoy it. As for the way the chapter ended it kind of is the way I am, I will go without sleep for quite some time but for different reasons then putting someone in hospital in fact that wouldn't stop me from enjoying sleep.**

**Timmydog out :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay Like always I don't own any thing all rights stay with their respective owners, any and all likeness to characters is purely coincidental so let's begin.**

Chapter 3

It has been a full week since I tore apart team RWBY unfortunately only Little Red and Goldilocks have woken up and like I promised I haven't left the room short of heading to the bathroom.

"Oh for Remnant's sake Michael you have got to be tired and hungry. You have been here for a full week, hell you haven't even been to class at all bar for our little match." For the first time I knew out of many times to come today Little Red walked into the room.

"No Little Red, I'm not tired… hungry a little bit, but not tired. As for the whole class shtick it only exists to help train you into machines to fight mindless beasts, me and my team have fought much worse during the military issues in Vollen plus we always score the top of the class anyways." I can see she is starting to puff her cheeks and put on a pouty face. Does she genuinely believe that will work on me? Hell I threw her girlfriend into her that made them connect with a wall.

"That won't work but if it makes you feel better if you want to bring me something to eat during your lunch break then so be it, because I know you will visit again." I shrug and get up to offer her my seat. She takes it after what appeared to be a small argument in her head.

"Well I worry and why do you keep calling me that?" She says making her face swell up in an even bigger pout.

"I told you that won't work and it is because you remind me of an old fairy tale I was told about a little girl who wore a red hood like that." I say as I pull out another chair that was next to one of the vacant beds.

"Ohh does it have a happy ending?" I see her eyes have a distinctive glim in them.

"The original version no it is a sad ending that involves a lot of death." Seeing that glimmer begin to fade I quickly tell her the good news. "But since the original all of the endings have been happy so four hundred years of happy story endings beats one bad one."

"Ah so is that why you call us by various names like how you call Yang Goldilocks?" she asks with a tone of genuine curiosity.

"Yes all be it that their original endings are a lot sadder but like yours they evolved and slowly became happier." I say looking at the sleeping women.

The bell chimes softly to signify that Ruby had to leave to make it to her class. "I will be back at lunch. Do you want anything in particular to eat?" I lean back thinking, what sounded appetising to me.

"Surprise me but is you could on your way get me some hot chocolate I'm having one of those days where I want something to calm my nerves before I throw something at Cardin who has been eavesdropping thinking I might reveal a trick besides training hard to beat people."

She looks and sees a shadow of a large figure running away from the door and looks back at me. "Are you serious about the hot chocolate?" she has a look of total disbelief.

"Yes, I like a nice hot chocolate instead of being wanted for the murder of someone." She shrugs and leaves the room. I look back at the two women and sigh… this is going to be a long day.

At about half one, like clockwork both Yang and Ruby walk in with their lunches only difference is they are holding an extra bag for me to get some food.

"Sup suited sentinel?" I sigh loudly if I didn't promise to not to put more of their team in here I would gladly punch her through the nearest wall.

"Call me that again Goldilocks and I swear I will put you on life support personally despite what Little Red wants." I say sternly looking her straight in the eye so she knows I'm not joking but she just chortles.

"Well I would believe you if Rubes didn't get me to get you some hot chocolate." She says with a victorious smirk. Oh crap that reminds me, I pick up a nearby stack of bound paper and threw it at the wall, after a few seconds you could hear a very loud 'thunk' of someone getting hit.

"Next time Cardin I won't be that nice. You will need to eat the rest of your meals through a tube you can even ask Peach on the count of people I put in here on permanent life support."

I walk back to the girls who had their hands clasped in front of their mouths trying to hide their laughter. "It is okay to laugh, he is an absolute tool and if I catch him again I wasn't joking, I will hospitalise him."

Ruby reached into her back and handed me a smaller bag filled with what I assume to be food, and Yang hands me a big travel cup of my choice of drink.

I open the bag Ruby handed me and looked inside to see a sandwich with what appeared to be a few types of cheese and what appeared to be different types of ham… well I did say surprise me but this is more then I need.

I sit down on my chair because the two women decided to sit on a vacant bed and talk, I started to eat. Honestly it was good and I was clearly hungrier than I thought because it was gone in a few minutes. Yang looks over at me and looks like she is thinking about something to say.

"When you threatened Cardin and said there was quite a few people on life support… that was a joke, right?"

"No Goldilocks it isn't and I lost track after about ten but to put your mind at ease I punched them a lot harder than I threw you guys around. One guy I think I broke his skull by punching him to hard with a right hook."

They both slightly blanched at my confession but Yang is the first to brighten slightly at Blake beginning to sit up, she pushed her sister out of the way and yelled at her to get Peach.

"Y-Yang what is with all the yelling and more importantly how did the match go?"

Yang laughs dryly because she knew the how long her girlfriend was unconscious. "Bad Blakey get your priorities straight. Look around, you are in a hospital bed because we all got demolished and you and Snow Queen have been out for about a week!"

Yang is screaming as she gestures between Blake and Weiss as well as the room. Blake's amber eyes must have only caught me recently because when they did they got tunnelled.

"Why is the person who put us here, here?" she gets out through gritted teeth. "That man has stayed awake till you two got up he has been worried about you as well."

"Actually Goldilocks I think I can speak for myself, Blake if you want to be angry with me fine I deserve it, and as your girlfriend has said I have stayed awake for the entire time and pushed her and Little Red to go to class so it is easier for you and Snow White to catch up, and I just injured Cardin so I am in a good mood." I say calmly, her eyes soften up a bit and ushered me over to her.

I walk over to her and she hugs me for some reason. She leans up to my ear and whispers softly enough so only I could hear her. "If I find out you did anything to harm Yang or Ruby and even the ever so racist Weiss I will hunt you down and gut you like a nice big salmon."

I laugh softly and began "After I put you guys in here quite literally with some help I got my hand sown up and sat down watching for you four to wake up. That. Is. It." I say and she loosens her grip a bit to look into my eyes to check for sincerity. When she finds it she smiles and mouths the words thank you to me.

Yang gently pushes me out of the way to make room for Peach to examine Blake who quickly examines it and says she will be fine but she needs to stay the night, as she begins to walk to the door Weiss shot up straight and began to panic about her surroundings, before she could utter a word Ruby disappeared into a flurry of rose petals to hold Weiss in a tight embrace like it will be the last time she ever could. Peach did the same thing too Weiss and gave her the same diagnosis.

"Well I'm sure you four want to have a moment so I'll just head back to my dorm." I say as I leave I wave to them with my injured hand. Blake quickly notices it and voices her questions.

"Did one of us do that to you or are you doing self-harm?" I look at my hand and it clicked what she meant.

"One I never self-harm for your information and two I misjudged the length of Snow White's rapier I thought it would be around 36 inches because of her height clearly it was the standard 39 inches, but so you don't need to worry I cleaned it for you their Snow White."

I say and walked out of the room and began to walk to my room noticing that the door to our room and JNPR's was open. I shrug because I need sleep right now, man I was more tired than I thought. I walk into see Niall and Nora planning a sport involving some Ursa.

Normally I would question it but just said, "Okay I should question this but I am too tired, Nora the rest of team RWBY are up and Hobbit if I get woken up by short of grim attacking my unconscious body don't wake me." I saw a small amount of dust fall and Nora slamming the door to their dorm shut shortly followed it to be opened and the rest of her team running out.

Niall walks up and puts his arm around my shoulder and says, "You and your vague morals, well I have good news Micah and Fionn got moved out of the visitor dorms because they may or may not have sliced a man's arm a bit. So they are moving in with us in about six hours after they get done explaining to the great and powerful Oz."

I sigh and push his arm off of my shoulder. "That is nice, but tell them the same I need some sleep before I have to deal with whatever you and an explosive crazy nut have planned involving Ursa, and a map of the school."

He looks around and notice the plans where loosely tossed. "Oh that two words Ursa Racing!" he says with his hands holding my arms and shaking me.

"Okay cool. Please tell me that at least the normal bookies we go to know of this new game." I say prying his hands off arms. "and grab me again and even in my sleep deprived state I will put you in hospital again."

"Oh sorry and about that, that is what we need left and you are the only one I know with connections to get them to even look at that." He says practically jumping up and down.

"Okay I will talk with them but give me **at least** the six hours till the others get here." I say as I push him aside grab my sleep cloths and go to get changed. I walk back inside and crawl into bed. Having a full week without sleep finally take me into its nice embrace, it almost feels heavenly.

**Author's Note:**

**Okay a nice short chapter and I'm going to let you guys ponder on the premises of Ursa Racing and why it would involve two insane people. Now that I think about it the last part seems almost normal, hell two insane people capturing a mindless, soulless beast like animal seems natural. Right I digress till next time…**

**Timmydog Out :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay I'm back; as you guys know I don't own anything here any and all likeness to characters based off of real people is purely coincidental.**

Chapter 4: A bit of Backstory

It was nice for the team to be in the same room again despite what Glynda says it is nice, but she is still yet to get that fucking hole fixed. It isn't that it sucks, I just would feel a lot better giving the two couples some form of privacy.

I am ripped from my thoughts from someone pounding on the door. Which just causes me to think who the hell is that it is like stupid o'clock in the morning. As I walk to the door I pull out my scroll to check the time the numbers stare back at me saying **12:00.**

Oh someone is going to get punted. I fling open the door to see a distressed Weiss.

"Weiss this has best be good because if it isn't I swear next time I put you in hospital you will go to the morgue." I say quietly so as not to disturb Micah and Niall who are still asleep and Fionn is meditating right now.

She pants barely able to get anything out so I ushered her in to sit down and take deep breaths. "Now Snow white calm down and talk slowly when you are ready."

After about five minutes she finally speaks, "I need all of you awake to tell you this, because Cinder has taken the entire school hostage that was in and you guys where the only ones who were out."

I shrug and convince Fionn to wake up Niall because he most likely won't maul Fionn's Face off, as for Micah he isn't that bad he is just a little bit agitated about the wake-up call. When we regroup in front of Weiss she begins to tell the story.

"Everyone was at lunch when this large group of Faunus came in and started shooting to get everyone on the ground then Cinder walked in with her cronies with all the teachers. They said they needed to speed up the plan because there has been a slight complication to the plan. Ozpin distracted them long enough for me to get out and get you guys to come and stop them."

We look between each other, Me and Micah know we can get this done but not sure about the numbers we need to get the other two behind us.

"Hobbit if you help us seriously I will make breakfast with all the trimmings, and as for you Fionn I won't mock you for going down the pansy way so you don't need to kill." I offer knowing full well Niall will agree because his weakness is his stomach as for Fionn he will go with the flow.

"Fine but we best be done by three because you still need to contact your black-market guy to get me and Nora the Ursa." I nod my head in agreement.

"Right Weiss can you please step outside or even into the bathroom for a few minutes while we get changed," Micah states calmly knowing that she is already distressed. She walks into the bathroom and locks the door to give us some privacy.

After a few seconds we are done and in our full battle gear, the only difference to our normal clothes is I'm wearing a black suit with a black tie and Micah swapped coats so he is now wearing his dad's coat, it stops at the waist and has seen its own share of wear and tear. We knock on the bathroom door to let Weiss know we are done.

"Weiss, stay here we will get you when it is done do not open the door to anyone except use and make sure we say 'Snow White do you want this apple.' Got it" Micah says sternly to make sure the point is clear as well as the passphrase to let her know it is safe.

She nods her head to prove she understood what was said. "No say the phrase back to me Weiss it is of the utmost importance you know it so you know when it is safe."

"Snow White do you want this apple." She says quickly so to get us to go faster. "Okay and Weiss we won't be that long and we will get everyone back safely if you feel like you need to sleep feel free to use one of the beds." I say to reassure her.

We walk towards the cafeteria seeing a few guards at the door who are easily threw through the door thanks to Fionn. "Heh that must have gotten their attention." I say to try and lighten up their moods.

"WHO THE HELL IS DUMB ENOUGH TO DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT!" We hear shouted out at us, as we walk in we see quite a few scared Faunus of the White Fang and four Very pissed off non Faunus members who are clearly the leaders. Like Weiss said there was Cinder, who was a fine woman with a slight aggressive and god complex. Mercury the guy who lead Micah and Fionn to their temporary dorm, a small girl holding a parasol with two tone hair and finally a woman who looked familiar I lean up to Fionn and whispered, "Hey isn't that, that Girl who had a huge crush on you and when she confessed those feelings you came out to her and said you were gay."

I point to the women in question and he face palmed. "Yes that is her, when I heard she lost it I thought it was a joke to get me angry but clearly I was wrong." He says with his head in one of his hands.

"No, not you four, you four are the reason why we are in this predicament. Mercury, Emerald, Neo, get them NOW!" Cinder screams.

"Micah these guys I'd say are of B rank and I wont to fight that cheap suit wearing freak, and that crazy green haired chick will go after Fionn so what is the plan?" I say to him calmly as we dodge a barrage of bullets from the White Fang and two of the People Cinder addressed.

"Don't worry about the Faunus right now, they aren't a threat, Hobbit you get that Neo girl judging from her stance she specialises in defence which you are the best at getting rid of. Fionn when she uses her weapon in its Kusarigama form use the strongest blue dust you have it should incapacitate her. Michael Use your semblance he isn't that much of a fighter but he is fast. I shall deal with Cinder." Micah says as he unsheathes his sword and we stroll after we acknowledged the plan.

"Why would you four even help them they are innocents, they don't even know what you did!" Cinder shouts angrily.

"For those of you who aren't asleep she is reffering to how we single handily caused the Coup d'état in our home kingdom, we are now the leaders and she fears use some may say it is a phobia but the fear she feels is completely rational." I say as I punch my way through them and stand in front of my target.

"Now I'm going to teach you the importance of proper attire Mister Black. So you don't get surprised when I hit you my semblance isn't a simple on, it is gravity itself. More specifically right before I hit it forms a black hole so you can't dodge and come in at a high velocity once the hit connects it becomes a white hole flinging you." I say as he charges me and I simple dodge as to get my point across.

When he was done with his useless barrage he readied his stance once more and I pull one hand out of my pocket and punched him in the jaw too fast for him to even see it. He is flung clear out of the cafeteria through the path with the most rock by the looks of it. He isn't getting up if he is even alive at this point. I look over and see a convulsing woman that Fionn was fighting.

I look slightly over and see the woman Niall was fighting to be bleeding badly, I look to his swords to judge how angry he was but the blade remained unchanged. Finally I look to Micah to see him just dodging high level burn dust spells.

Then Micah brought down his sword at her shins I cringe knowing the inevitable explosion would undoubtedly kill her. The sound resonated through the big hall and we see the path we took. There was at best twenty Faunus left moving and they were in a straight b-line to the door.

We looked to the shocked faces and see Ozpin sitting with Glynda talking calmly with the other professors, as for the students they had a terrified look on their faces but once what hit them they all cheered.

"Michael that was sooooo awesome he didn't even stand a chance." Ruby said running up to me followed be Yang carrying Blake over her Shoulder.

"Oh don't worry about her Michael she is just asleep, she was up late studying last night for our test tomorrow." Yang says as she reaches me. I turn around and see the others coming up.

"The odds of at least one of them being alive, ninety-nine percent as for the other three, death almost guaranteed we still live up to our group title." Micah says and if I didn't know better I would say he was joking.

"Right Micah I'm going to get Weiss and bring these three with me so they can be reunited as a team as for the rest of you find a seat I'll bring all of team RWBY back and I'll make breakfast." I say and they all nod.

Me being followed by Yang and Ruby next to me who was bubbling and giggling, "That was so cool but you were joking about the whole coup thing right? And what title was Micah referring to?"

"Okay Little Red calm down and I will answer your questions. The title is the 'Gods of Death' as for the coup… No I wasn't joking because the politicians of our kingdom caused our team to be orphans quite literary for Micah. Don't get me wrong we all are orphans but Micah was made one by those guys. Fionn couldn't handle the corruption and agreed, Niall is a thrill seeker and me and Micah have been good friends for years when he passed me the idea I offered my help." I say calmly to the point you could feel a slight chill in my words.

"Oh… did you guys… uh… kill them?" said clearly fearing she already knew the answer.

"Micah Killed the Leader as for his underlings we all killed them because there was no saving their souls, they were far to corrupted and before you even ask when I said we did it single handedly I meant we were the only ones on our side at the start and by the end we had everyone who wasn't elbow deep in the group." Again I said it colder than intended.

We reach the door and I knocked on it and say 'Snow White do you want this apple.' There was a brief sound of the locks being fumbled with and Weiss who had been clearly crying for some reason, most likely morbid. She brightens up seeing Ruby next to me.

"Y-y-you were only gone for twenty minutes and you brought her back." She tackles me in a hug and shoves her head into my chest crying and saying thank you over and over again.

"Okay Snow White if you want to show your gratitude first get off me, second stop crying and thirdly get your girlfriend to stop giving me a death glare which is failing. She is the jealous type and you four have made it clear you aren't into men." Weiss sits up on me rubs her eyes with the back of her hand and stands up to go hug Ruby and gave her a quick peck on the cheek and then looks back at me and begins to cry again.

"I-I-I-I'm sorry but I assumed once you guys left that I never would see any of you again and not only did you bring me back the love of my life you also saved everyone." She says in between sobs.

"Snow White do you remember the second thing I said? Stop crying. I don't like to see women cry. Now come on I owe my team a breakfast might as well cook some for you four as well as team JNPR. Oh and if you want to show your appreciation even further, NEVER CRY INTO MY SUIT AGAIN." She looks hurt and flinches slightly.

"S-s-sorry but I thought it was just a normal suit." Weiss says timidly.

I sigh trying to clarify as we begin our walk back. "Look I didn't mean don't come crying to me despite how much I don't like seeing a crying woman it is just this suit in particularly, it has too much sentimental value of which none of you deserve right now to know why."

"O-o-okay, I would like to hear the story eventually though." She says timidly as the begin to walk ahead into the cafeteria I slow down to see Blake had woken up and was walking up holding onto Yang's hand smiling.

"Thank you for saving her." Blake says calmly and almost coldly but I know now that it isn't intentional. "Okay? You're Welcome. So quick question do any of you or the rest of your team slash JNPR have any food allergies?" they both look to each other and then back to me.

"Why? But to answer your question, no, I don't think so I know Ruby is allergic to high level potassium foods but after that I'm not sure." Yang says with a look of pure questioning on her face.

"I'm going to make a late breakfast for my team yours and why not JNPR because Nora and Hobbit have been getting along too well it is scary because I know vaguely what they are planning." I say and watch them shrug their shoulders and we walk in. I see everyone chatting away and looking happy.

After an hour and the food was fully done I carried it all in and I see their eyes go to the size of dinner plates. "WOW! I THOUGH YOU WERE JOKING HOBBIT THAT LOOKS GOOD!" I hear Nora scream and flail her arms to emphases her point. "I wasn't sure of any food allergies on your side JNPR so if you are in question speak up please and Ruby there is nothing with high potassium so don't worry." I say putting down the plates.

The spread was eggs, hash-browns, pancakes, soda bread, bacon, sausages, a scrumptious fruit salad, white and black pudding and the list went on. Once all of use took what we want we dug in.

"Oh. My. God. This is amazing is there anything you can't do." Ruby and Nora said in unison. "How does one of if not **the** richest person in all of Remnant learn how to do this." Weiss and Pyrrha say in unison.

"Simple I got taught by the chiefs I have known my entire life." I say calmly as I am sipping coffee and eating my fill seeing all their faces light up in bliss.

"SOOO what is my favourite group in all of Beacon up to." I hear the most arrogant voice in all of Remnant speak. "Cardin I will give you one chance to leave and never come up or speak to me again or I will break every bone in your spine then when you are in complete agony I will let everyone in Beacon get a nice hit on you."

"Okay but can you just tell me your secret and I promise you will never see me again." He pleads.

"ahhh, Tell you what, I will… **but **I can't just give that information to anyone. You need to prove yourself. You can fight Hobbit there in the arena in two hours he will use the butter-knife and you can even use your full team. OR go to every on you have wronged in anyway even if you said something sarcastic and let them punch you to their hearts content. **IF** you live I will tell you. Sound like a deal?"

"Pfft fine I'll take the arena match but you better be ready to give the information up." He says and laughs off manically.

"He does realise the name of my sword is the butter-knife, right?" Niall says in full concerned for his opponent's safety.

"Who cares just go slightly easier on his cronies and give Cardin a new hole to breathe from if he can breathe from his lower chest." I say clearly irate at Cardin because of his constant harassing of me.

"Okay I booked the match don't vandalise his corpse too much." Micah says with a smirk on his face.

**Author's Note:**

**Okay as I said I am back and sorry about not updating recently family was over for Christmas. I hope you all had a good one. As for the Coup thing me and all my friends would if we could be bothered or if we had a just cause luckily enough for the various governments we are neither bothered nor do we have a cause, just or otherwise. Till next time,**

**Timmydog Out :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay back to this story, recently I have been caught up in Dragon Age Inquisition and a new RWBY story called "Sanguine Rose." If you guys have any ideas for a story just pm me and I will try to make your idea come true. But for those of you who came to read this and not shameless plug I shall leave any more ranting till the end.**

**Like always I don't own anything here the rights to all the characters and their likeness belong to their respective owners.**

Chapter 5: Flashback.

Why constable Burns it has been a long time but he seems pissed it could be the fact Niall did put fourteen people in hospital during his match against Cardin.

"Why if it ain't someone who I thought I could never see… or at least hope." Burnie spoke in his normal southern cop accent. At least that hasn't changed.

"Hey Burnie, how have you been? Has it already been that long?" Niall spoke not realising the gravity of the situation. He never could but hey the way I see it is I can help him or sit back and watch him dig a new grave.

"That's constable Burns to you and your friends." Again I think he may have a few issues from his personal life that he projects his problems on us.

"Whatever you say. By the way why did you bring us in? I don't think we have any sort of chargeable offenses." For the sake of all that is holy in Remnant just learn to shut up ahhhh.

"Well you put fourteen people in intensive care and knowing the others they helped… hey where are my manners? I take it you four want some cookies." He walked over to the door opening it to show us detective Heyman holding a plate of cookies.

Placing them on the table and they both gesture us to take some. Me and Niall both take some… after all it would be rude to refuse them or something. As for the two stricter people on our team Micah knows it is a trap and Fionn I assume just doesn't like cookies. He is always a weird fellow.

Right after I took a bite from the delicious cookie he smacked it from my hand. "Burnie smack my food from me again and I will have you fired so fast you won't even be able to make me a batch to apologise. Okay." I say staring straight at him showing him I wasn't joking.

"Sorry about that but I need to know what happened to those fine gentlemen." He said with an almost hat in hand look on his face. Niall sighed and slouched back into his seat with a pouting look to his face. "What no milk to go with these fine cookies?" He says crossing his arms.

"Chocolate or Regular?" Joel says. "Regular. Duh the cookies are chocolaty enough." Joel hands him a glass of white milk. "Here you go I made that myself." Did I say white milk I mean I may need therapy, because Niall is dipping his cookies and eating them.

"Fine I'll tell you what happened…" I say,

_**A Few Hours Earlier…**_

We walked into the arena and Niall walked down to meet his opponents for what I assume to be the next few minutes. I see the members of team JNPR and RWBY sitting in the first few rows. I sigh because I know what will happen to them if they are that close and I don't want to have to pay for therapy for people.

I walk down to them and get their attention by tapping Little Red on her shoulder causing her to jump, "W-what was that? Don't do that I may have a heart attack." She screams at me and again I sigh because I'm not sure if a small tap on the shoulders could cause that.

"You Dolt! If all the cookies you eat hasn't given you one yet him sneaking up to you won't give you one." Snow White says, I can never be sure if she is scolding poor Little Red or she is trying to be concerned… I'm going with the latter.

"All of you guys may want to move back a few rows because if he gets serious these first few rows are a splash zone." I saw pointing back a few rows, to which I assume to be a safe distance so no blood will splash up and cover them.

"What does that even mean?" Jaune asks clearly confused and I see Pyrrha lean down and mutter something into his ear and it hit him like a ton of bricks. "Right guys let's move back then." Jaune says as he stood up Nora yanked him done and said "Shhh it's starting." Putting her finger to her lip, then I got pulled into the seat between Nora and Ren. I swear there is something going on between them but they are too scared to say it to each other.

"Hey you said he would use 'a butter knife'!" Cardin screams at me. "No I said he would use 'the butter knife' but you left before I could tell you it is the name of his Sword so I hope you brought more than your group there or this will be a short match." I shout back at him letting him know how his stupidity may kill him this time.

He laughed manically as he snapped his fingers and some third year students came out in total he had about ten more. But once they say Niall they tried to run back to get as much distance as possible between them and him.

"Oh hey he brought some of our old sparring partners this is going to be fun…" He started and then directed his attention towards Micah, "Hey Micah what is the policy of making them corpses?" Micah sighs and rolls his eyes. "Don't intentionally kill them the worst you can do is put them into ICU." He was as strict then as he always is, but knowing me and Niall would kill them easily and not think twice.

Niall sighed and drew his sword and I could see it was a bit smaller than what it is supposed to be; clearly he is a bit pissed because he needs to hold back. He then looked at me, "Set the rules now because I clearly can't kill them!" Yup definitely pissed.

"Standard tournament rules as soon as your opponent reaches critical the match is called! And Cardin a word to the wise you should have gotten all of the third year students if you wanted to make it a bit far in you. I will be the referee." I start and then looked at them all and said, "Start!"

_**Currently…**_

"Sorry to stop the story but I need some more milk and cookies." Niall says Holding out the empty plate and empty milk glass.

"You bastard some of those were for me and the story is over!" I shout towards him he sighs and pulls out some from his pocket and puts them onto the plate and hands them to me.

"I tried but you owe me some next time you bake." He says as I snatch the plate from him, "I owe you nothing; you still owe me for getting Ozpin's approval of that stupid game you and Nora made but not only that I had to get everything even the players!" Again I shout at him, I could probably find a better way to deal with him but hey it does get me results.

Shortly after mine and Niall's screaming match Burnie and Joel let us off due to insufficient evidence or something but we all knew they had nothing to go on but there hate towards use in particular. When we got back to the dorms we saw all of Team RWBY and JNPR trying to jump through the hole in our wall because Glynda says it is to remind use to keep an eye out for 'Ursa and their mating ritual.' I swear she needs to get a bit of something, something.

"So are you guys going to be hardened criminals now?" Nora asks as Ren pulls her away. "Questions like that means we take away your right to ask them." Ren says causing Nora to pout. "Even if they did throw use away which they won't because of Michael's power, but IF they did they couldn't keep use there for long. By the way it is a go for Operation: Ursa racing, thanks to Michael even Ozpin said he would turn a blind eye." Niall said as him and Nora jumped up and down holding each other.

Once they are done Nora ran up to hug me and I pry her off me. "Nora I will tell you the same thing I told Snow White not when I have this particular suit on." I say giving her a serious death glare causing a chill to come into the room.

Niall walked up and whispered a sorry because he forgot to tell her about my pet peeve with this suit getting dirty or damaged. Alas if that was the end of the barrage of questions I would have been happy but the universe seems to have a constant middle finger to me.

"So what did they want you guys for?" Little Red asks trying to address the elephant in the room. "Well they wanted to know if Hobbit just almost killed fourteen students on a whim or it was an actual match then they gave us milk and cookies and it was great." I say to her as I helped her into the room.

"You say that like it happens a lot." Snow White says pulling Ruby from me and holding her tight to herself. "Well it does happen a lot to the point where once they see a crime they come looking for use but when they learn it isn't use they ask for forgiveness with hat in hand." Fionn says as he lay down on his bed staring at the celling.

"Remnant behold the tall man knows how to talk and not scold use." Niall says as him and Nora begin hatching a new game as if this one will become an instant classic, you just have to admire their optimism.

"Soo anymore questions or have you just been waiting for use to get here which we may have been in a holding cell all night?" Micah asks as I pull out the stuff to make a small dinner for the group of us here.

"What are you making in the small ass dorm room?" Yang asks as she stuck her head in. "Dinner because none of my team had anything to eat since I made breakfast. The worst part is I got designated as the group chef because the others would burn all the food to a nice charcoal consistence. I also assume you guys want some." I say not only answering Goldilocks' question but saying it to everyone.

"Nice," Ruby says wiping a bit of drool from her face. "What are you making and is it going to be as good as breakfast?" she obviously thinks with her stomach but I always pegged her for the sweet tooth type of person.

"An old dish known as Bacon wrapped chicken with a nice Ratatouille on top. So in other words I can't actually remember the name but it is delicious, last time I made it Micah and Fionn went into a mini food coma." I again answer as I start cooking.

After about an hour I had the food done I plated it up to give them. Ruby and Nora took a bite and they quieted down for the first time all night, Ren and Blake took a bite and they just shrank down and shovelled the food into their mouths, as did most of everyone except Pyrrha.

"What's the matter Pyrrha do you not like it because I'm sure the others will gladly help you." I ask not sure if I may have not almost killed her due to some form of food allergies. "I just am not sure what exactly a 'Rata' thingy is." She says poking her food with her fork.

"One it is called a Ratatouille and two it is vegetables cooked in a stew like sauce in this case I used crushed tomatoes. It doesn't have any rat or anything else like that so dig in before Goldilocks there tries to steal your food." I say noticing Yang getting just a bit closer and moving her fork to steal a bit that ended with Pyrrha stabbing her with her own fork.

Pyrrha takes her fork out of Yang's hand and cuts a small bit still not sure if she should take a bite. When she does her face lights up and shovels the rest into her mouth. The rest of the evening was quiet and at the end we let JNPR go out the door to their room and RWBY climbed through the wall.

**Author's Note:**

**Okay so I finally came back to this and in case you haven't noticed I cook some amazing food but unlike my brother and dad I don't have any aspirations to being a chef because I do it out of necessity they do it because they enjoy it.**

**By the way if any of you want to know a good story to read I suggest reading 'A Beacon of Hope in a Castle of Ice' by Jorge10466 or my slightly darker RWBY fanfic called 'Sanguine Rose' because what says great Segway than this being just a humorous story to a romance story that I'm reading and is amazing to the dark ass assassination on I am also writing right I'm ranting so I'll catch you all on the flip side.**

**Timmydog Out :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay this chapter should go up earlier than intended because I have nothing interesting to do today. I hope you guys are enjoying the story thus far. Like always I own nothing but the concept behind Ursa Racing which took a bit longer to wrinkle out the details than I care to admit.**

Chapter 6: The race begins

I was awoken by Niall's loud alarm and who I assume Nora pounding on the door. "Hobbit you know the rule. If you wake us all up we may kill you at our discretion." Micah said rolling over covering his head with his pillow.

"Don't tempt me Micah I may take you up on that." I say throwing my own pillow at Niall. Who catches it and put it back on my bed. "Normally I would argue with you guys but today we Race on Ursa and I plan to win!" Niall says as he got up to open the door and Nora fell in followed by Pyrrha and Ren.

"Right sorry I thought you guys wouldn't be up… I got these guys to join us. Who are the others?" Nora says jumping back up onto her feet in a single bound. "Give me a second," I start as I got up from bed.

"Who here wants to do Ursa Racing." I ask as I poked my head into the RWBY dorm. "Yeah me and Kitty cat, here will." Yang says getting up.

"I will too." Ruby says jumping up and down. "No you won't. It could be dangerous." Weiss says Pulling Ruby down back into their bed. "Come on. I'm sure it can't be that bad." Ruby whines as she is trying to get out of Weiss' grip. "At least you can do it if you don't trust me riding an Ursa." Ruby poses an out for Weiss.

"I'd take the out there Weiss because she may even withhold something if you don't let her do it or you don't." I say as I pull my head back into our dorm just as Niall began pulling out a map from somewhere. "Fine I'll do it you dolt but if I win you owe me big time." We could hear Weiss shout as the others climbed back into our room.

Shortly Weiss says climbing into the room, "What is the point in this and how do I win." It is almost like she is angry but I don't thing Snow White is the type to be angry for long. "Give me a bit I need to wait for one more person," I begin telling Weiss and then turned to my friends, "Guys Jack is coming and he is the final member to our little game. All I needed to do was say was Ursa majors and racing and he was on the first plane." I say with a massive grin on my face that caused one to grow on the faces of the rest of our team.

"Who is Jack and why is it causing the reaction of all of you grinning like that." Pyrrha asks, "He makes me and Michael seem sane as hell but he is more of a thrill seeker than the resident blonde there with a kitty cat in her lap." Niall says with a grin growing even bigger as we here a knock on the door.

I walk to the door and open it to see a man slightly shorter than Niall holding a small bag and a bow on his back attached to a full quiver. He had a short black hair and was casually dressed with blue jeans and a green zip up hoodie fully zipped up and his glasses slightly a skewed. Fixing them he begins to speak "Long time no stab there Michael."

"Same to you I think this is the first time you haven't attempted to kill me," I say as he walks in to the room dropping his bag just inside the door. "Are these the people who I will be beating while on an Ursa." He says in his cold and deadpan voice.

"You can't beat me I literally built the ideology of it so you can't win." Niall says getting up and hugging the new comer. "Well to be exact Fionn and Little Red won't be because Fionn is still his buzz kill self and Little Red isn't allowed to." I say taking a seat and looking at the map of the course.

"Okay so to explain the sport it is like Chariot racing from Mistral, except that instead of Horses we are on Ursa majors going through the school grounds without anyone's knowledge soo, as you can assume we have to avoid teachers and other people while completing the course. You can kill your opponent's Ursa," Niall says showing the map for all to see.

"We start it in just over an hour, we meet in the student garage where I have the Ursas hidden," I say as I stroll into the bathroom to change out of my sleeping clothes. I walk out in the same outfit as I was wearing the day before hand that Weiss and Nora wrinkled.

"Right I am ready." I say walking over to the door and opening the door. "Mind if I ask why are, you wearing a suit that an Ursa Minor could rip through let alone a Major." I hear Ren ask just as I step to the door.

"If an Ursa could rip through this you need to worry more about yourself, this suit is tailored with Arachne threads With Darken scales it can withstand temperatures of near thousand degrees and is has a stress factor of nine hundred meaning it can withstand nearly nine hundred psi so an Ursa won't be able to rip it." I say as I walked quickly out of the door closing door behind me.

That hour passed fairly fast I got the Ursa ready for our friendly game and Nora brought the others there fairly fast. "Good now remember that once we start if any teacher catches you we were out training in the emerald forest and saw these guys running into the school grounds and we are trying to subdue them. Little Red, start it once we all are on the Ursa then get the hell out of the way." I say to the other racers as they step towards the captive Ursa.

Once we all managed to get on and the Ursa stopped trying to maul our individual faces off Little Red did as she was asked and started the match as the cages shot open she used her semblance to vanish. The Ursa jumped forward and started a full out run and jumped out of the window. It wasn't long until the Grimm proximity alarm the school has installed for safety goes off.

"Right we finish just outside the Great Wizard's office watch out for queen bitch otherwise known as known as Glynda." Niall shouts above all the sound and chaos of people watching. "I see you guys got the news to the people… good, to know I didn't need to do everything." I shout back and I see Jack shooting a constant stream of arrows towards what appears to be Ren who is just dodging them with great ease.

"Good to know he can attempt to stop me but time to stop going easy and switch to the explosive arrow heads." I can hear Jack say to himself as he pushes a button on the side of his bow and his quiver rotates three places to the left and connects to itself once again. He pulls out a new arrow that's head is a maroon shade of red and fires it at Ren on contact with the Ursa it blew up killing the Ursa and sends Ren flying into the crowd.

Behind Jack I see Pyrrha using Milo in its rifle form trying to shot Micah's Ursa and I can only think at how bad that will end for her. Micah reached behind him and drew his sword and slowed his Ursa down till he got right next to Pyrrha and he swung at Pyrrha's Ursa just as she stabbed the head of Micah's. Pyrrha went high in an explosion of Ursa parts and debris from the ground. Micah just stood up as and as his Ursa went down he just continued a walking pace off of it as he re-sheaths his sword.

Right as I turn my head around and I hear an explosion from behind me. I swing my head back around to see Yang firing Ember Celica in massive burst at Nora with her eyes in a fiery shade of red. "I will get you for hitting Blake like that Nora!" I could hear Goldilocks shout and causing me to look around and I notice there isn't any Blake.

I hear a much different explosion and I swing my head back just before we turn the corner and I see Yang coming flying at me as her Ursa fell down and stopped. I shrug and catch her and just as I take the corner I threw her into an open window and continued on. Thinking just wow there is only five people left and knowing Niall he doesn't plan on letting anyone winning.

I look forward to see Jack and Niall exchanging blows, well Jack firing arrows and Niall just slows down and starts to stab Jack's Ursa violently till it comes to a complete stop.

"Right I can see this is getting boring so I'm leaving!" I shout just as I punched my on Ursa in the head breaking its skull killing it instantly. Causing a gasp to emit from Nora followed by a pout from me stealing her miniature victory, I see her then searching for one of the last few people left. "There is only you, Hobbit and Weiss left." I shout at her just as she passes.

Shortly after she passed I see Weiss coming up having some trouble so I jumped onto the back of it. "Ahh I thought you said you can't do that!" She screams at me while trying to draw Myrtenaster trying to stab me.

"Not going to work there Snow White, and besides I took an out of this by killing my own Ursa all I'm trying to do is calm this one down." I say dodging her violent stabs. "How could you calm an Ursa down!" she says still trying to stab me but lost a lot of her effort.

"Simple the creatures of Grimm do feel fear, all I do is let loose a bit of my aura and all the ones in the immediate vicinity become complacent." I say as I realise some of my aura and the Ursa stops bucking and charges straight forward. "See that is how you do it. By the way Queen Bitch isn't far behind and all that is left is you, Nora and Hobbit so you have good odds." I say taking a seat on the Ursa.

Just as I got comfortable I see the sky get dark and a bolt of lightning down on Weiss' Ursa and I just as the bolt came down and hit the head and Nora came rolling back. "Well Glynda isn't taking any hostages," I say as Weiss starts to hit me in the arm with little to no strength behind her hits.

"Hey Nora how did you go down?" I ask as Weiss' hits died down. "No his short sword shrunk and I thought it was a trick but then he stabbed Cuddles and then me and Cuddles went down like a stack of pancakes."

"Why did you do that you meanie." I hear Weiss pout, I can only imagine what Little Red would do if she saw this. "Because Snow White if that did hit you, you would have been in hospital fast and then I would feel bad knowing I could have stopped it and Little Red would attempt to kill me. Besides third place is good."

We get up an began to run away from that scene and made a few cut through a few buildings just in time to see Niall standing in front of his Ursa with his dead Grimm just outside Ozpin's office and a pissed off Glynda trying to give out to him. "Look, Glynda, if you don't believe me you can ask Weiss, we were training and sae these guys come running and we decided to try and stop them." Niall says with a smirk on his face.

"It is true Professor Goodwitch." Weiss says in an almost monotone voice. Goodwitch storms off at the convincing argument Weiss put forward, or she is just furious with me… truth be told both are just as likely.

"Well that was fun. By the way you win Niall. Oh and knowing Micah he is planning a team sparring match now." I say as me and Niall walk of but we get stopped by a girl with shoulder length black hair and was about five foot six holding a picture came over.

"Hey Nora now who is the guy because all you gave me was a picture of someone's ass." The new mystery girl said walking up to Nora giving her a big hug.

"Ohh Tami you're here. Pity you missed the race it was fun." Nora said realising the hug and walked over to Niall and me. "Nora don't go setting me up with anyone I don't need help." I shout at her causing her to breakout laughing. "No dummy she is going out on a date with the cherry face man next to you." Nora says in between laughter causing me to look at Niall who is blushing up a storm.

"ahh h-h-hey" Niall stutters out finally after a few seconds. "Right like that wasn't awkward by the way I am sorry for assuming but in my defence I have been forced to go onto a few too many dates. Allow me to introduce us I am Michael and your future date if he remembers how to breathe is, Niall also known as Hobbit." I say walking over with my hand forward to shake it and she does reluctantly.

"I'm Tami…" she says back to me and turns to Nora, "Seriously whose ass is this?" she says going back to a conversation with Nora. "Oh that it is Niall's but you have to admit it is super cute." Nora says with a squeal. Snapping Niall out of his day as he took the picture "Nora how, did you get a picture of my ass naked?"

"Oh details but let's not get into who snuck into whose room and may or may not have pulled down whose pants to take a picture. While I was at it I took some of Michael's money and made reservations and fully paid for a table for you two tonight at Jewel Sanctuary." Nora says with too much hyper in her voice then it clicked to me what she said.

"Wait you stole some money from me… like granted I won't notice it because there is a lot fancier stuff in Vale but asking it would be nice first." I say to her then turned to Niall, "And besides who hasn't taken pictures of you while you were asleep hell one time I sent some pictures for a company's ad campaign in Orca you are known for selling a bunch of lingerie," I say causing Nora to laugh even harder.

"What is soo funny?" Niall shouts with mock hurt pride in his voice. "That is where me and Tami are from look at how she is blushing!" she still continues with laughing. I look and see the new comer blush and I look around and notice that Snow White vanished. "Right despite how fun this is to tease Hobbit he may stab me if I continue with what else I did while he was asleep. I'll get him ready tonight for you." I say to the two women.

"Nora when is the reservations?" I ask as I am pushing Niall towards the dorm. "They are for eight tell him when he can comment again that he needs to get her from our dorm!" Nora shouts at us as I continue to push Niall.

**Author's Note:**

**Right that happened and the I introduced more characters from my friend's series and the date Niall has is with is based off his actual Girlfriend and as for Jack he actual isn't a thrill seeker to imagine his type of personality think Hannibal lector mixed with Dexter Morgan mixed with Sherlock Holmes so yeah he isn't the type of person you want to cross but hey he is one of the sane ones amongst my friends.**

**Like always leave a review and don't forget to favourite and follow. Catch you all on the flip side,**

**Timmydog Out :3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay back to MMFN and I'm not going to lie I don't think this has many more chapters left in it. I'd say if I keep this pace up I will be finished it shortly but hey let's leave these sad notes at the door now. Did you leave them…? I know you didn't… yes you the one with the face. Right for the this chapter there is a slight time jump and at the start it isn't from my point of view but it will be by the end I will let you guys know when it is changing back.**

Chapter 7: Arrival of the families

"Hey Rose, do you think he will be angry that we are going to meet him?" a small kid in front of a woman with long salmon colour hair in a nice long flowing white sundress.

"I don't know Luca you did get invited because you are his only living immediate family but he also did say for me to watch you. So neither of us have broken any rules so we are still okay… technically." Rose said talking to the little kid with short brown hair, his face still that of innocence but of love and hope for humanity which Rose in recent years has lacked because she found out her oldest friend caused a coup d'état in their home kingdom.

"You always have to be a downer don't you Rose… is it because you now have to also pay attention for your dying love for my brother as well?" Luca said sticking out his tongue ducking quickly to avoid the objects in Rose's immediate vicinity thrown at him. "I swear Luca I may just kill you yet and I could get away with it too. Accidents do happen." Rose said trying to fight the urge of killing the person she is escorting to Beacon to watch the Vytal festival.

As the ship docked in airport for Beacon the two people got off to begin their search for a team of violent people. "Hey Rose look they look like the type of girls Michael would flirt with let's ask them if they know where they are." Luca said as he pulled Rose along to meet with four girls talking amongst each other.

"Umm excuse me," Luca began trying to get their attention "We are looking for some people and you four pretty girls are the type of girls one of them would hit on." Luca asked causing a crimsonette to blush but it was the white haired girl to speak. "And who would that be you little…" Weiss said clearly annoyed at the new comer for assuming such a thing.

"Well they are really tall kind of lazy but smart and they are soo cool fighting and my brother is their leader." Luca said getting a hit on the head from Rose. "Luca you idiot they need names not you describing them in how they fight."

"Actually it lowered the possible people down to two teams and with his previous comment it can only be one. Is your brother Micah by any chance?" Ruby asked causing the small boy to puff out his chest in pride, "Why yes he is… he also doesn't know I'm here and I don't know where he is." Luca said rubbing his foot in the ground looking down.

"By any chance you aren't one of the famous 'ex's' of Michael's are you?" Blake asked the taller woman. "What! No I wouldn't be caught dead with him he is a pig and one of these days he is going to get stabbed by an army of angry women and some men." Rose said with rage at the insinuation of her being with him.

"She is supposed to be engaged with big brother but he got dragged here to fight!" Luca chimed in dodging the hits and using Yang as a human shield. "Well that explains a lot and yet so little." Yang said trying to defuse the hostility between the two. "I'm sure you want to go see them and because my dad most likely won't come I'll bring you to them." Weiss said giving Ruby a kiss and lead them down a few paths on the way to meet the men in question.

_**Okay so it is changing back to my P.O.V hope you guys are enjoying it thus far…**_

I laid down on my bed tossing knives into the celling when I hear Fionn next to me, "If one of those fell on you in your sleep I hope you know none of us would help instead we would lay back and laugh."

"Well then I would give you a bunch of money and stop reading my old books some of those are worth more than the temple you live at." I say tossing the final knife into the celling and getting up and turning around to look at him. "Well I have been racking my brain for a few months now where have I heard those names you have been calling Ruby and them. Then it hit me those are the names of fairy tale characters." Fionn said putting the book down.

"Go figure I read a lot so some of the stuff would be fairy tales sue me why don't you." I say standing up and walking towards the mini fridge we had installed and packed it with energy drinks and lots of them. Opening it and taking one out I started drinking it and heard a knock at the door and Micah hollering "Don't worry guys I'll get the door and while I'm at it do you want something else." He sarcastically said as he put down what he was currently drawing.

"No thanks Hun but if you want to give me a knife I want to practice throwing knives because team RWBY went out." I could hear Niall say. "Shut up at least I'm not a male model against my will and I think they are still in the celling." Micah says as he passed Niall who then glared at Fionn who then responded with "Not me, try the more sociopathic member of the team who also has great camera work skills because I found some of those pictures." Fionn said laying back and pulling out his scroll to start playing a game he just got.

Not after a few seconds after Micah passed me I could hear "LUCA What the hell are you doing here." Causing all of the team to look down by the door to see Snow White standing next to the door and by her I could see the lovable team mascot. "Hey Snow White, how have you been? And where is the rest of the fairy tale folk?" I ask and started removing the knives and giving them to Niall in the process.

"Luca isn't Rose and her family meant to be watching you? Why are you here?" I could hear Micah ask his younger brother. "Oh she is still she is just behind the corner here because she is blushing thinking about you." Luca always knows how to get on Rose's nerve but it isn't that hard… in hindsight I take that complement back.

"Shut up you idiot." I can hear the woman in question say with a lot of rage in her voice meaning he has been probably doing it for a few hours now. "Hey Rose you temptress are you going to hide and just make me go off the sound of your voice?" I ask and then see and angry pink haired… sorry it is salmon haired woman. Why did she always get angry at someone calling it for what it was… Pink.

"I swear Michael I will kill you one of these days!" She screams at me. As I handed Niall the last knife I sat down on my bed and looked at her. "Well you will have to get in line because a lot of people want to do that recently mainly Hobbit but hey those pictures got him a girlfriend." I say with a big smile on my face. "What did he find out about Orca or something?" Rose asked calming down.

"Actually that is where she is from." I say in between laughs. I actually agree with Nora that is still funny. During mine and Rose's conversation Niall began throwing the knives into team RWBY's wall with great anger, which Snow White returned.

"Do you mind we just got the holes from last time fixed. Seriously invest in a dart board or something." Weiss said taking the rest of Niall's knives. "I tried but you said 'no' remember." Niall said pouting. "One the pout doesn't work on me unless you are Ruby and Two I said I don't mind but you need to put it in your own room." Weiss said putting the knives into the sink and turning around and directing her anger at Micah.

"And you why didn't you tell us you had a brother and a fiancé as well. All the people you have had following you four around you could have said something and we would have stopped them from ever following you guys." Weiss said causing Rose to blush again. "Psst Rose to stop blushing just think about me with someone you are close friends with." I say leaning closer instantly stopping and turn around and punching me in the arm.

"Hey Luca you want to go see something cool?" I ask standing up and turned around to Niall and Fionn. "Right those two probably want to _catch _up so we need to leave and Snow White is coming as well because I'm going to make her dad bow for me." I say walking out picking Luca up along the way and dragging Weiss along who was speechless. After about two minute we stopped and she faced me. "How do you know my Father will be here and how would you make him bow?"

I put Luca down and grabbed Weiss' shoulder reaching around. "The first part is easy because I told him to. The second part is where it is fun if it is a secret." I say as Luca and I started to walk in a very funny manner and Weiss just glared daggers at me trying to get me to act normal for most likely the first time in my life.

We continued the pass until I met the other members of Weiss' team with their own parental figures I waved to them and walked up to each of the parents introducing myself and Luca. Ruby and Yang didn't have their dad because he went on a mission but they did have their Uncle Qrow.

Qrow was a tall man and had what appeared to be a quarter length staff but from what Little Red has told me it probably has a scythe blade somewhere. He had a cloak like Little Red's except it was tattered and had feathers sewn inside it clearly it has seen many fights and survived all. He seemed just as care free as me and my Mini companion who has long since taken a seat next to Blake's mom.

She said her name was Noir and she seemed more reclusive than Blake but she was just like her. The only difference in them was Noir's hair was slightly longer and darker but she showed her ears with pride. When Weiss finally caught up she was furious. "Do you mind treating yourself with some decorum and finally how you plan to tell me how just because you say so my father will show up." Weiss was angry but I'm pretty sure it isn't directed at me fully but I see in the distance Niall and Fionn are coming up and talking between each other.

"Because Snow White for lack of a better phrase he is my Bitch." I say getting a laugh from Qrow and we both receive a glare from the four girls. "So you mean mister I have no feelings and refuse to lower myself to anyone does it for you?" Weiss said sceptically. "Yes and he should be here in a few minutes unless he wants me angry." I say plainly almost deadpan. Earning a richer laugh from Qrow… clearly he has met old Snowball before.

Just as Qrow's laughter died down a bit we see the man of the hour come running straight for our group and bowing on his knees in front of me. "Mister Schnee your head is still too high. Lower it." I say causing Weiss father to lower his head until it is touching the ground. "Good you may now get up and show some fatherly affection to your daughter now." I say standing up to observe the man.

Frost Schnee normally would never lower his head to anyone but I am different. He is slightly taller than me with a head of snow white hair and a pair of blue eyes that would rival the sea. He wore a white suit that was the same shade as his hair even his tie was white but his shoes were black. He walked over and hugged Weiss who flinched at the unfamiliarity of contact from him.

"Now Snowball give a complement and apologies for the unfair treatment of the Faunus labour you hired while I was otherwise busy. To the nice Faunus family over there… don't forget the bow." I say again deadpan and the man walks over and bows and mutters something unintelligible.

"Louder Snowball or I swear on the Company you will be unemployed so fast you wish you could keep your house." I say forcing him to yell, "I'm sorry for the unequitable treatment of the Faunus work force my company has hired recently." Causing Qrow to laugh even harder because he has the proof that Frost has a superior that was under half his age, Weiss looks between him and me and tries to say something but fails and I get what she is trying to say.

"My family owns fifty-one percent of the Schnee Dust Company as well as most of the known world. recently I have been preoccupied by Vollen to manage it correctly. Not like I normally do but most decisions have to go through me," I say then turn to Frost. "Isn't that right Snowball." He adverts his gaze and shakes his head.

"For how long has this been true?" Weiss asked me earning Frost to bow and ask for forgiveness. "Relax Snowball we are good friends. And Snow White it is the way it has always been since it was created my family backed it through all financial troubles but when our families made the contract they made sure we had a majority of control." I say causing Weiss to look at her dad in a new light all be it one of a new found hatred.

"So let me get this straight when it is your daughter you try to distance yourself as possible but one person who isn't even half your age tells you to and you are here!" Weiss shouted with nothing but anger and spit in her voice. "Relax Snow White he just knows from our last run in I am very vengeful and I do go out my way to make awful people kneel before me… actually that was when we first met I was ten and I met you and Winter then." I say reminiscing at the fond memory.

"Wait that was you! Winter still sends you letters and cries when you don't reply!" Weiss says her anger directed at me. "I don't write back for a reason now calm down and go over to Ruby." I say to her in the most calming voice I can manage never raising it to show her I mean no harm. She trudges over and hugs Ruby and they walk off together Blake and Yang have been sitting in each other's lap the entire time and Luca has moved back over to me during the conversation giggling.

"Now Snowball see you made her angry." I say forcing Qrow back into another fit of laughter. "Right so I suppose I already know why you guys are here but why so early the dance alone isn't until tomorrow?" I ask once Qrow's laughter has died down. "Well Oz has asked for some Adults to chaperon the dance and the ones here are the ones he trusted… well except for Tai. He was supposed to be here but some stuff came up in his branch of Signal." Qrow said wiping a tear from his eye because he has been laughing to hard.

**Author's Note:**

**Right well I did the math in my head and I can only really do about another three chapters of this. And I introduced some more characters yay. Hope you guys enjoyed the story and I need to try and stop forcing the humour into the author's note at the start but to that I say NEVER! VIVA LA FRANCE! Despite the fact I am not French. Right I am rambling so catch you on the flip side,**

**Timmydog Out :3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay so the countdown begins for this. It should be finished by Friday the 16th of January. That is if all goes to plan. Those of you who haven't read my new story 'Purple and Red' that story is going to take over this one on my schedule. It isn't anything grandiose it is a small romance/family story of a growing Ruby and Weiss having a family develop. It is a different turn from my other RWBY stories.**

Chapter 8: A friendly warning.

As we walked down the hall from our brief morning encounter with some parents or at least parental figures… I hope in the case of Ruby and Yang's uncle Qrow. "Michael, where are we going?" Luca asked causing me to turn to him.

"Sorry little dude but we need to give a speech to all the students because we are the top team. Or at least that is what The Great and Powerful OZ told use." I say to the bundle of pure energy that hasn't seen yet the terrors of the world.

We stepped into the hall to see people gathering and Micah standing up near the podium. "Right Luca, Rose is over there so go over to her and get a seat while we go speak to Micah." I hear Fionn say just as Luca ran off he went up to me. "So how much do you think we will need to sanitize the room?" he asks me, to which me and Niall both laugh.

"Fionn the ever so innocent. We will need to burn down the building if she got what she wanted." Niall says rubbing a tear from his eye.

All three of us continued our walk up to meet Micah and the other professors at the stage. "Hey Glynda you foxy lady," I say with a wink to which she replied with sticking up her middle finger. "Love you too." I say causing her to grow red from anger and Ironwood from the side began to laugh.

"Well we should begin before Glynda threatens your team's life… like she seems to do every year you guys are here." Ozpin steps up to the microphone and clears his throat causing the packed hall to straighten to attention.

"Every year all the kingdoms gather to declare their trust in each other. This has been tradition since the early years after the Great War. It was also to show each and every kingdom's diversity from their cultures to their traditions. Such as Vale's tradition of a dance before any great conflict to Mistral's cultural sports. I could continue but that isn't why you all gathered here. You did to see your competition for the tournament in two days' time. I could give you who I believe will win but instead I decided to let the team that has scored the top marks in both Practical conflicts to the Written sections you all share. I give the podium to team MMFN." Ozpin said stepping away as Micah stepped up.

"As Professor Ozpin has said, the Vytal festival isn't about which kingdom was superior or which had the better things but as a way to stay at peace with each other. Now that those formalities are out of the way… let me begin by saying the only reason Ozpin won't say who is going to win is because the same reason every kingdom agreed to forcing all teams in their school to participate in the same brackets. That reason is my team. It is also the only reason other kingdom's got a chance for the last few years, we were busy starting a coup and we did it single handedly. So I will say this once if any of you teams think you can win against all of us, think again. One of my team mates defeated the top team at Beacon in around forty seconds and they only got two hits in. another member just a few months ago put fourteen members into the intensive care unit, they are yet to wake up. So I urge you all if you don't want to be in immense pain I suggest if you get paired against us forfeit. As the other member of my team is busy right now cracking the code to declassify our last match in the arena for you all to watch as proof… remember the video was taken years ago we are all stronger now." Micah said coldly as Fionn began connecting his scroll to projectors which Glynda tried to stop but was in turned stopped by me and Niall.

Before the video began Micah again walked up to the microphone like he forgot something, "I suppose some background is required. It was a simple four of Ursa, Nevermore, Boarbatusks and finally four Beowolfs, two teams of four. The rules simple defeat all and be the last team standing." He said and walked back to take his seat next to the rest of us.

Fionn pressed play on the video and it started. It showed the team walking towards us and the creatures of Grimm not going towards the opposing team for the fact it is easier but because they feared for their lives… and it showed in their normally soulless red eyes… the look of fear. Like they were staring done a loaded gun once we stepped into the arena.

Before most people could recognise it with the naked eyes it showed us breaking down and within a few seconds the enemy Grimm were defeated with ease from us. Before the other team could respond Fionn used the Grimm ichor as a conductor to deliver an electric charge to them immediately incapacitating them. The rest of the video was just us arguing over how fast the fight was and how it left use feeling bored.

Micah stepped up again and continued his speech. "The reason this video was classified wasn't because how short it was which it was the full fight at normal speed would leave you a ten second clip, but it was classified because it is the first proof that creatures of Grimm feel fear. Enough to send them running towards their enemies because they would show mercy to them." With that we all stood up and left the room of the stunned crowd, the only sound was Luca and Rose laughing and getting up from their seats and run to catch up to use.

"That was soo cool how come I never saw that before?" Luca said running up to Micah. "Little dude what part of 'Classified' did you miss. The only reason we showed it is because we didn't want to send more people into hospital because Beacon is already down fourteen people." I say as I slowed done a bit and turned around because I heard my name. It was the Monkey Faunus that for the last few months has been trying to break up Blake and Yang.

"What mister Saiyan." I ask as he caught up. "That video was a joke right like the idea the soulless monsters we fight could feel something is questionable. And thanks for calling me a Saiyan but I think I wouldn't want that type of appetite." He says trying to catch his breath.

"Ask Little Red how long it took for me to defeat them and how I did it and how many hits they got in." I say deadpan as I turned around to catch back up to the others. I stop, remembering I wanted to talk to him about the thing with trying to break up Yang and Blake.

"Oh yeah and stop trying to split Blake up, Yang isn't going to hurt her, but if I catch you trying again you best hope Yang finds out where you are first." I say realising a small amount of my Aura to get my message across; you could see him shrink in the presence of it, barely able to stand his ground. "Thanks for the uhhh warning." He got out of his trance and ran back as fast as he could to his team, or the group.

"What was that about? Normally I'd picture you the type to encourage break ups." I hear Rose saying walking up to me as I turned around.

"I only encourage them when they are affecting a person in it negatively but when they love each other like Goldilocks and Bell do I want them to stay. Ever since **her **anyways." I say walking past Rose at a slow speed, enough so she could keep up with me.

"That is the first I heard you talk about her in a long time… I still miss her you know you guys were so cute together." Rose says continuing her speed to walk next to me.

"Rose, you know I don't like discussing this be it with you or anyone else, but I agree we were kinda cute, like you and Micah. So are you going to the dance tomorrow night with him?" I ask her but she was blushing up a storm.

"I would but I didn't know about it… so I don't have a dress with me and I doubt you have one." She says once her blush died down a bit. "Well I do have a really nice autumn colour one but that isn't for you." I say sarcastically to her.

"Please say you are joking about having a dress." She says blushing even further. "Yes I am but if you want to take a trip into Vale with someone and buy one hell I'll even pay for it. You guys deserve to be happy." I say to her, she paused for a bit and rushed up to hug me.

"Say a word of this and I will deny it to my death but thank you. You aren't as bad of a guy as when I first met you." She says leaving the hug to walk faster ahead of me. "Do you even know anyone to ask?" I ask to her catching up easily to her. "No but I'm sure I could find someone." She says as we reach the dorm room, Team RWBY came walking up and talking about something. "Will looky here I found people." I say into her ear causing her to elbow me in the stomach.

"Hey Little Red do you want to take a trip into Vale with Rose because she needs to pick a dress for the Dance tomorrow night, bring Snow White along even and I'll pay for a baker's dozen of whatever cookies you want." I say causing Rose to attempt hitting me again which I just dodged easily.

"Add a plot of Strawberry fields and we I have a deal because I know you are richer than my Princess here. Plus I really want a fresh stock of them year round." She says with a pool of drool starting to develop. I shrugged, "Fine but nothing over an acre and you need to fund for the workers yourself." I say still avoiding a flurry of Rose's hits.

"Rose you know when I want to you can't hit me." I say catching her hands. "So why are you guys still here Rose you know my account number just walk up to the cashier and hand him this." I say letting go of her hands and handing her a card with my family crest on it.

"Thanks but how am I meant to help her buy land?" Rose asked with full worry on her face like she wasn't sure what to do. "Obviously she has a patch in mind all you need to do is hand whoever it is that card and put in my number." I say getting ready to open my door but was stopped by Weiss. "How does she know your details?" Weiss said trying to scold me but failing.

"Well you see I have an account that my friends know about and that is the details I'm referring to. My real one is much larger and is very amusing to see people trying to hack into it but they always get caught within a few seconds of starting." I say shrugging my shoulders and waved them off. Ruby was talking to Rose and Rose returned the conversation meanwhile Weiss looked like she was sulking.

I turned around and opened the door to see Micah was explaining the history of their Families sword to Luca, he probably has heard that story hundreds of times but enjoys it every time. Fionn was going through my books and Niall was busy throwing knives into RWBY's wall.

"Micah you may want to find someone to watch Luca tomorrow night because you are going to the dance with Rose, by the way she went into town to go dress shopping." I say picking up some of the knives Niall left down and we began to throw them into the wall together… that is until Yang and Blake stepped in and tried to scold us but failing because they don't have an ounce of malice in them.

**Author's Note:**

**So this story only has two chapters after this one but let's face it what is MMFN's back story and who is 'Her'. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and remember, follow, favourite and review. Catch you on the flip side,**

**Timmydog Out :3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Two chapters left, hope you guys are enjoying it because I enjoy writing it. If you haven't checked out the story that will replace this in my upload schedule it is called "Shining Gems," it is romance that is about Ruby and Weiss with their children.**

Chapter 9: The Dance

"Oh my god Rose… he isn't going to care that your dress isn't a 'modest' length. Hell he will most likely be over thrilled that it is a bit short." I said annoyingly at Rose. I've been trying to convince her to come out of the bathroom for a few hours now.

"Well you maybe pig but Micah is a gentle soul and he is innocent." I hear her quip back. "He just threatened a few teams to quite yesterday all be it, it was to stop any needless violence but still." I yell at her through the door.

"You see he is a nice guy he doesn't want to injure more people." Rose is still trying to resist, unluckily for her I have an ace. "Fine you know what Rose if you want to stay in there fine but I swear on all that is holy in remnant that I'll get a queue of girls to make out with him and send you a video of it." I say and not even a full second later she throws the door open. That got the job done.

"There happy! I'm going to die of embarrassment because he will hate this dress." Rose complained pointing to a decent length of a dress. It stopped just above the knee and was a nice purple colour, almost violet. It was the perfect mixture of formal and casual. The dress was complemented with a locket Micah gave her when he proposed, I don't think she has even taken it off since he put it on her.

"He won't die from it he has survived a lot worse than his fiancé showing up to a dance in a decent length dress." I say as I walk to the door. "Why did you stay again?" She asked stepping up to the door.

"Because you said about an hour ago you refuse to come out if Micah was here, Fionn got bored and left and Hobbit had to go get his Girlfriend so someone needed to convince you to get out of there." I say opening the door just in time to see Blake and Yang stepping out of their room.

"Remember Rose you are meeting him just outside the doors of the dance okay." I say walking just up to the building where the dance is going on. I leave Rose there and walked inside to see Fionn getting stalked by a group of girls and Niall getting his face lazily slapped by Tami and he is just giggling at it.

I walk up to Fionn to strike up a conversation. "So Fionn I didn't picture you as the lady killer." I say causing him to stop and attempt to give me a death glare. "I'm not they just won't leave me alone even after I asked them to." My response was just to laugh.

"Watch and learn there Fionn." I turn to the group, "Sorry honeys but he is playing for a different team than you guys, plus his sweetheart back home would kill every last one of yous for trying to change him." I say to the group and dragged Fionn off.

"You can't be overly polite to them, most girls have awful boyfriends so when someone treats them kindly they change and want him instead. That is how I got so many with me last time. I treated them with the respect they deserve." I say to him as I lightly slapped him on the shoulder.

"You still didn't need to lie to them… I wish I had a boyfriend but all the ones I have been trying to get with they always get a different man." Fionn said pouting, he has been trying for a while but what he doesn't know is they are only trying to make him jealous and at this point if I said it to him he would most likely kill me for withholding that kind of information.

"Well I'm sure you could get one here but I'm pretty sure that most of these guys are straight or at least so far in the closet they are finding Christmas presents." I say making him crack a smile. "Thanks man but I'm sure that you are only saying that to get me to force Niall to forgive you for the nude photos." He said still with a genuine smile.

"No, no I'm fine with that and if I wanted him to forgive me I would go about the route that has his girlfriend in it." I say as we find seats to watch the dance. "Are we weird for not having any dates for this?" I hear Fionn ask.

"No not really. You never do the asking and I couldn't dishonour her memory by taking someone else's hand to dance." I say remorsefully. "You and I both know she wouldn't want you to stay caged up like this." Fionn says trying to offer some form of sympathy to me.

"I know but for right now it is still to fresh, maybe in a few years I may leave this cage but right now it is still cosy for me to leave." I say with a sad smile as I see Ruby run away from Weiss and go out side. "Right it was fun to chat but it looks like little Red and Snow white just had a fight and I have a betting pool going as to what their next big fight would be about." I say standing up dusting of imaginary dust from my clothes.

"Is there even a bottom to how low you will sink?" Fionn asked sarcastically. "I'll let you know when I hit the bottom but until then no." I say as I made a b-line for the door she took. I step outside to see her cry silently. I pull out a handkerchief and tap her on the shoulder.

"Hey Little Red what has you so down, whose legs do I need to break." I say giving her the handkerchief. "I'm sorry I didn't think anyone saw me leave besides Weiss." She says wiping her eyes. "And no one's legs. Weiss and I just had a small fight." She says sniffling.

"Little Red a small fight wouldn't have you running out here like that nor would it have you cry. Now are you going to tell me the truth or do I need to go break Snow White's legs." I say not trying to scare her but trying to get her to talk to me because I don't want to see them break up when they are so cute together.

"She refuses to tell her dad about us and won't even tell me anything about her life let alone I only just found out about she has a sister." Ruby says again wiping her face a bit. Which I just laugh at, "I'm sorry Little Red but I have seen some stupid fights in my life and that takes the cake." I say wiping a fake tear from my eye which she just pouts at me.

"Okay I think I calmed down a bit," I began and walk over to lean on the ornate railing. "Okay here is why it is stupid, one she doesn't tell Snowball about you and her is because she fears how he would react. It may be good and he welcomes you with open arms and thinks nothing of it, or he disowns her and attempts to strike her name from all records. As for Winter well she is somewhat a bitch that would steal you from Weiss just because you are with Weiss, she once tried doing that to me so my love would break up with me but I sensed something was amiss." I say and you could see the hope come back into her eyes.

"Now I feel like a bitch. I said she doesn't care about me and how I feel." Ruby said looking at the ground. "Yeah you may want to apologise for that comment, she clearly cares for you, which is why she chose to come here with you even though Snowball might see you two." I say to her and she visibly seemed to become better at my words.

"Wait did you say Weiss' sister tried to break you and someone up? Who?" Ruby asked with full curiosity. "I'm not entirely comfortable talking about her with anyone even the people that knew her know I don't like talking about her." I say but Ruby just pushed further. "If you don't talk about something that hurts you on the inside then you can't get better." As she hugs me from behind, I can feel her trying to pout.

"If I tell you, you have to apologise to Snow White and drop those silly arguments." I say and feel her nod furiously trying to urge me to continue. I sigh and begin to talk, "Her name was Sakura Haru and she was the most beautiful person I have ever met. Her hair was just like her name, it was as though it was a deity gently took the blossoms from a tree and placed it into her hair. She always had a smile even when it got dark… it is that same smile that haunts me deeply." I can feel Ruby's eyes beam wanting to hear more.

"Well we did everything together, we fell madly in love. She even spent all she saved for years to achieve her dreams to buy the cloth for the suit I yelled at Weiss crying into and spent months at least learning how to tailor a suit. She kept all of this hidden from me and I always asked why she had bad cuts on her hand and arm but I know now that it was because she was making it. Every cent, every spare second she had, she was trying to make me something I didn't have something that could protect me when me and the guys went out. Eventually we in the team learned Micah's parents were killed years back but he never showed and we knew him and his parents pretty well. Once I found out I began to search for them the people who caused him and Luca to suffer. Well they found me and started leaving death threats for me to see. Me and Sakura had a fight over why I should continue with searching for the murderers. That was the last conversation we had, because the same men captured her when she stormed out."

I can now see Ruby begin to cry, as she stepped out from behind me, "Then what?" She asked fearing she knew what the answer was. "Well I knew who took her it was the council of Vollen the same people who killed Micah's parents. So we went to where we knew they were. Unfortunately to late, when we got there all that was left was Sakura… dying barely clutching to life and all she did was smile to me and saying she was sorry. With her last breath she told me to look at a place and how she left a gift there for me. It was the suit in all its glory. I felt depression for the first and only time in my life. That is when we started to plan the Coup, we all eventually did get what we seek being revenge, but that image of her smiling face out of my mind as I held her dying in my arms. That is why I didn't bring a date here, that is why I get angry when my suit is dirty, that is why I never step into a couple and break them up when I know the make each other happy." I say to her and she is in full tears over my past.

"A wise man said mankind has but one chance to be happy but he rarely notices it until it is too late. I was one of those who say a stupid argument too late, don't let the last thing you do with Snow White be something as stupid as a silly little fight." I say patting her on the shoulder and make a turn to step back inside the building.

"Don't tell my story to anyone. Okay Lit- no Ruby please for me." I say not giving her a chance to respond before I go back inside. Shortly finding Rose and Micah slowly dancing to a classical song with Niall and Tami a few couples over and Fionn with some red haired man I think his name was Scarlet. Well at least he found someone. I walk over to see a slightly sad Weiss.

"Hey Snow White how is it going, I just talked to Little Red, I'm curious to see how you are doing." I say taking a seat next to Weiss who just gave me a huff. "Snow White she admitted to me what the fight was about and I agree she is wrong so giving me the cold shoulder isn't going to make me go away." I say to her and she responds by glaring daggers at me.

"Not going to work there I have an immunity I developed from years with Rose." I say with a snicker. "Why haven't you written Winter back… or even called her? She does have feelings for you." Weiss said not as her normal cold self but a concerned sister.

"Many reasons… some I'm not going to tell you but the main one is I'm still in love with someone else and she isn't with us anymore, so if I did try to contact her I would feel bad because I would feel like I was cheating and I would be hurting her further because I can't return her feeling right now." I say to Weiss causing her to soften up a little at the comment.

"Does she know the reasons you won't tell me?" Weiss asked, "Well she should. Now are you going to tell me how you feel about that stupid argument with Little Red or should I give her Winter's number?" I ask causing Weiss revert back to glaring daggers. "Do that and I swear I will freeze you on sight and shatter you like an ice cube." She said through gritted teeth.

"Well then talk before she comes here to admit she was wrong." I say again causing her to soften up a bit. "It's not like I don't want to tell my father but I don't know how he will react and that scares me deeply and well you met my sister." Weiss said almost like she was lost in thought.

"Well I've learned that it is the words we don't say haunt us the most. So if you are scared do it with Ruby next to you she gives you unnatural strength and it only stands to reason that she will be next to you through all that attempts to hinder you." I say standing up as I see Little Red searching for Weiss. "Plus if he does disown you or anything let me know and I'll have some _words_ with him and no bloodshed don't worry. I'm not a monster." I say vanishing into the crowds to let the couple reconcile over the moronic fight.

I eventually through weaving in and out of the crowd I step up to a very angry Yang over a certain monkey Faunus sitting between her and Blake and completely ignoring Yang.

"Sun, do you not remember our chat yesterday? Tell you what I'm in a sporting mood I'll give you a five second head start." I say snapping the group out of their own little world. "Well I'm not so sure you would do something like that here with all these nice people who could see that action." He says smugly.

"Tell you what pick a wall and I'll send you through it. In case you didn't know I've only sent two people through walls this time and I fear I may be slacking." I say to Sun dead in the eye as he stands up ready for the challenge. "That one." He says pointing to one with a very unamused looking Glynda next to it. I see what he is trying to say but I always liked a challenge at talking my way out of trouble.

He stands ready to fight hand to hand and before he can raise his guard to block my fist connects full force with his jaw sending him flying in the direction of his chosen wall. I can hear Niall shout "I'll forgive him when sea monkeys fly." Fortunately I see on Sun's arc Neptune standing trying to flirt his way to Weiss and Sun clings to Neptune's head as they flew towards the wall and through it.

"Hey look at that two birds on punch." I shout loudly giving Niall the middle finger being are groups signal Glynda was on her way to ask questions. He clearly remembered it and took Tami to a different part of the mass of dancing students. Just as Glynda storms over with a different look than the one from earlier.

"What was that confrontation about? Why is half of Team SSSN unconscious?" Glynda asks with clear rage building and I know my normal tactics won't get their normal her walking off in a huff result, so I did something I never thought I would do… tell her the truth. "Well Mister Wukong there was given a friendly warning about trying to separate a close friend from her girlfriend I caught him ignoring it and I went through with giving him a nice punch as for Neptune he just happened to be in the wrong place at the right time." I say looking her in the eye to show it wasn't a lie.

For once she stayed there and relaxed, "I doubt you gave him a 'friendly' warning but your just lucky his team already pulled out because they saw they were against your team." She says with slight irritation in her voice. "Well seeing as you are tense Professor Goodwitch will you give me this dance?" I ask and she instantly gets angry again but takes my hand and we danced our last night in Beacon away because we all knew come tomorrow we had to fight.

**Author's Note:**

**Well normally I'd make some comment to intrigue you guys to read the next chapter but I don't feel like writing one so I'll let you think of one…**

**Here.**

**So like always Follow, Favourite and Review.**

**Timmydog out :3**


	10. Chapter 10

**Final chapter coming at you guys now and I hope you enjoy it and I'll see you guys at the other author's note.**

**Like always I don't own anything all rights stay with their respective owners.**

Chapter 10

No one on our team slept that night, not out of fear or anything but out of tradition. Niall stayed awake sharpening his butter knife, not like it need it but it kept him relaxed. Fionn after he finished putting more dust into his bokken sat and meditated so he can seek wisdom from those long since passed. Micah sat looking over who we would need to fight and forming a strategy that would give us best results with minimum effort. And me well, all I did was stare at the celling enjoying the quite. As a team we rarely have a nice quite time long before dusk takes over and we need to leave and meet outside the tournament grounds.

We got startled by Little Red's alarm. "AH Sweet Honey Iced Tea." We could hear her mutter to herself. "What's the matter Little Red? We have already been up, well to be more exact we haven't even gone to sleep yet." I say causing her to jump a bit at the sound of us at this time of the morning.

"Plus it isn't funny when you say that when we all know you mean shit." Niall says never lifting his gaze from his precious blade. "Sorry for assuming you guys would be asleep because there will be a tournament today and team RWBY plans to win it and beat you guys in the process." She says with a straight face looking at each and every one of us as she said it. This caused the only reaction that could be sparked from us hearing that same line so many times… laughter.

"Sorry Ruby but we have heard that line so much just with different teams and we still remain victorious, but good luck. Oh and tell princess that trying to fake sleeping isn't going to help her anxiety." Micah says putting the papers for the tournament away and standing up and beginning to make a short trip to get the last thing he has before he fights… his father's coat.

"Right well because we are already in the second round we will be pit against JNPR or CRDL apparently they got discharged a few days ago and have just been trying to catch up so they could participate in this." Micah said snapping all three of us from what we were doing to listen. "CRDL revolve around close range tactics so if we are put up against them they are beyond doomed because we also have that field covered." He began telling us about the plan which I'll admit it was somewhat boring but I'm pretty sure if they do beat JNPR and they see who they are against they will jump out and accept the forfeit.

"JNPR is a much harder team. They are diverse in all fields. Niall will go for Nora your speed should cancel out her raw strength. Fionn go for Ren from watching his previous fights he never really expects dust to be used plus he doesn't have the stamina to go for long bouts. Michael you go for Pyrrha, she is the life blood of the team, take her out and their power is drastically reduced. I'm not going to sugar coat it she will be the hardest person they have so be careful and don't use too much strength. I'll go after Jaune only after one of you has defeated their opponent because that will be the best time to strike, he will be too devastated that his plan has failed so make sure you guys get it done fast. Also I don't want any deaths so be very careful." He said causing me to think that they would most likely be the group we will fight because I once saw footage of Pyrrha alone defeating CRDL by herself.

"Right so if we are going to fight them I might as well make some food as a way to apologise in advance." I say standing up and making my way over to our kitchen and began the process of making breakfast.

Somewhere while I was doing that the rest of team RWBY was up and patiently sitting waiting for some. "You guys are lucky I already assumed you were coming over otherwise I would tell you simply no. no someone go get JNPR." I say starting to plate up the food. When I poke my head back in I just see a small pile of rose petals building and after a few more seconds I see Ruby and JNPR sitting down. I walk over and placed the food in front of people and the start to devour it.

"Jaune don't disappoint, if you guys lose to CRDL I will be pissed because that means we got into the third round with nothing but forfeits and that sucks." Niall says with a normal pout.

"Hey did you guys hear about the final round? There is meant to be a five alpha Grimm and two teams it is going to be cool!" Nora says with a massive smirk on her face. "Nora, don't get too excited because we would have to get past them first." Ren says in his normal monotone fashion pointing to us.

The rest of breakfast was filled with normal talk how both teams wanted to defeat me and my friends so they can claim to be better than the rest, and truth be told out of the other teams in Vale I think they are better, but Jaune if he trained a bit more he could probably give Micah a run for his money at planning strategies. Unfortunately he doesn't have real life or death experiences like Micah does so he will always come up short and Pyrrha well she clearly has a thing for Jaune but he doesn't notice it all that well so I may need to drop a few hints to him later.

Once breakfast was done we all made our way to the grounds and me, Micah and Fionn found seats Niall was too busy looking for Tami so they could talk a bit. We watched the fights with great glee. RWBY won by shrouding the field in a mist so that they could remain undetected easily. Their opponents never saw it coming. JNPR won with careful strategy by in raging CRDL's heavy hitting ones and at the last second side stepping the fast hitters to score hits on their aura easily. Micah leans over to me and Fionn.

"We will be fitting JNPR then. The plan stays the same. I'll tell Niall when we have to meet up." He says in his normal strategist mind-set that he is in right now. We begin our descent down into the arena after almost another complete round of fights it started with 16 teams after most quite after they watched that video Micah got Fionn to put on it was reduced to nine right now soon to be eight after our fight. We stepped into the arena and Micah walked over to Niall and told him how the plan is still the same. We enter the arena and a very unamused Glynda introduced JNPR for the second time today and then they entered. She than mentioned us slightly under her breath barely loud enough for the microphone to hear her.

"Jaune last chance because as soon as Glynda says for us to start we cannot guarantee your safety." Micah said to try and offer a way out for them. "No we need to win so RWBY doesn't get a chance to fight you." Jaune said well getting into a fighting stance as well as the rest of his team. Before Micah could reply Glynda simply said "Now both teams are ready… Start!"

We jump into fighting Niall dodging Magnhild's grenades to try and close the distance to force her into his ground. The distance was closed in a few seconds and Nora was forced to turn Magnhild into its hammer form to try and keep Niall out of her territory but it was too late Niall brought down the blunt side of the butter knife onto her wrists causing her to drop it. That action brought her aura down to a half and it was already Niall's match because Nora couldn't defend herself he swung one last time with the blunt side into Nora's ribs dropping her aura into the danger zone.

Fionn was easily dodging the slashes from Storm Flowers, the damage to his bokken was minimal because he was using minimal amounts of dust to deflect the hits a small portion. For Fionn it was just a game of waiting and trying to keep the damage to himself to a minimum. It wasn't long at all until Ren ran out of steam and tried to retreat so he could fire the SMG part of Storm Flowers to take Fionn's aura down to the red but it was too late once Fionn saw him starting to slow down he struck straight into Ren's shoulder and let enough dust into him to make him unable to fight.

Pyrrha runs up to Micah but I quickly intercepted her. "Sorry there love but I'm going to need to cut in here your leader has to deal with him. I get to deal with you." I say throwing a punch straight into her shield. Before she could recover I throw a kick into her breastplate. She starts to slash at me with a short sword unluckily for her I have more than enough experience dealing with people with that. She quickly catches onto that and switches to a javelin type of weapon. I weave my way to get up close to her and hit her in the shoulder that holds the weapon with me elbow forcing her to drop it. She swings her shield for my neck but I just step backwards a bit and kick her in the back sending her a few feet away with her aura dangerously depleted.

Micah took out his sword and brought it down to the ground near Jaune the shockwave blew him away from the falling rocks and send his shield flying in a random direction. Once the recoil of him being sent flying was dealt with he got ready to get up but Micah's sword was placed flush against his neck. "I would suggest quitting now. You are the last one of your team and your aura is near enough to the danger zone, you put up a good fight but you lack real battle field experience to make counter strategies on the fly. Unlike me and my team, I would gladly fight you anytime again, just say the word and I would be happy to oblige." Micah said not out of hatred but more so of the fact he enjoyed the fight and in fairness so did I, and from the look of it so did the others.

"I forfeit the match!" Jaune shouts so Glynda could hear it. "Match win to Vollen and team MMFN" Glynda announces so that everyone knew the match was over I look into the stand and I see a calculating look inside Little Red's eyes like she is trying to figure out a counter strategy so if we do get pit against her she could win. We help the other members of team JNPR up. "Wow that was amazing, but how did you stop my semblance from working?" Pyrrha asked me.

"Well I don't use any weapons to add to my destructive hits. So there was no metal on me for you to bend out of the way." I say to her and she gives me a look of utter clarity. We walk back to our seats to watch Little Red's match being given an easy victory from Weiss' combination of force glyphs and speed glyphs on all of team RWBY. Little Red didn't need any help with the speed but she was able to easily get past her opponents and set up a safety zone in enemy territory as Weiss and Blake swap hitting different members of the other team. While Yang just punched with what I assume to be explosive rounds in her Ember Celica to cause max damage when she got up close and punched a guy straight into his friends while Blake was doing an area of effect attack and Weiss was channelling all her attention on one guy at a time.

"Match win, Team RWBY." Glynda called out in an almost calm tone, but the stress of the fact they might fight us is too great for her but they have a level of confidence to them that says bring it on. The rest of the matches continued on without hitch until it came to us. "Team MMFN advances due to their opponents pulling out early." Glynda calls making all of us deflate slightly, because let's face it getting to the final with only one fight thus far sucks.

We trudge back to our seats to watch the semi-final round Team Ruby was fighting some team from Mistral and won using the strategy from their first match which was surprising because they should know the more Micah sees something the better plan he can forge, but right now we are going up against a third year group who should know use pretty well. Team CFVY, if memory serves right they haven't fought against us but they must have seen enough to know our strength.

We walk down expecting for them to forfeit but we became overjoyed when Glynda announced CFVY as our opponent. Micah quickly tells us the plan. "Michael go for Fox he is fast and uses picat shilack. Niall go for Yatsuhashi, your speed will easily get past his strength just avoid that massive sword. Fionn you get Velvet I'm not sure what her weapon is exactly but don't give her a chance to use it. I'll go after Coco if she deploys her weapon from its travel form get behind cover fast I'll try and take her out first." We step into the arena and ready our fighting stance to show them there is no extra chance for them to quite because we need this fight to warm ourselves up before we fight RWBY.

"Match start!" Glynda says loudly and we break into our individual fights. Before Coco even had a chance to dodge Micah swung quickly at the ground just at her feet forcing her into a wall that was just behind her. Her aura control must be very bad because that hit was enough to bring her into the danger zone.

Fionn going on Micah's instruction doesn't want to give Velvet a chance to use her weapon so he quickly disarms her with a hit to her forearms and uses enough dust to force her to drop it he pushes his advance and before she could recover Fionn continued to strike her once more just with a lot more dust causing all her muscles to contract and her aura dropped fast because of needing to repair the damage that was causing her.

Niall quickly got behind Yatsuhashi and into a big blind spot and before he could react to block or even turn around Niall got a strong hit on the back of his neck forcing him down onto one knee, but that hit was enough to drop his aura fast into the danger zone. All that was left was me fighting against a man with one of the singular most annoying fighting styles on the face of the earth, Picat Shilack. He was able to avoid most of the hits I was delivering but the hits I did get in dropped his aura majorly. I know as well as he does he can't take another hit even if he deflects most of it. We both pull back a punch and realise it at the same time mine being just a slight bit faster and connects with the side of his head and he is sent flying. The victory was ours.

We stepped out of the arena to let the medical staff quickly check the members of Team CFVY. Shortly after they were removed from the arena Glynda announces the final match. "Team RWBY vs Team MMFN vs 5 Alpha Grimm. Those of you who don't know an alpha Grimm is the leader of a group of that kind of Grimm that numbers at least five hundred. For this match we got a Beowolf, an Ursa, a Boarbatusk, a death stalker and finally a king taijitu." Glynda announces causing us to all smile.

We walk into the arena and see RWBY on the other side and five cages each one holding on of the Grimm and when the feel our Auras they begin to panic. "Match is to start once the cage doors are open. The way you guys want to deal with your opponents is up to you." Glynda continues but we already know we are taking the Grimm out first.

Micah turns to us, "The Grimms are to go first, and after they are dealt with Niall takes Ruby it is going to be a match of speed. Fionn go for Blake let her get under your skin with her clone semblance. Michael go for Yang you both use a hand to hand style but it looks like she can't defend too well against kicks. I'll go after Weiss because she can't stop easily so I'll set up some dangers for her to run into." We nod letting him know we understand his plan.

After Micah's little planning session we heard the cage doors slam open and the Grimm stay inside clearly hoping that the cage could soften the blow. I use my semblance and punch the King Taijitu and before it could even hit a wall it began to deteriorate. Micah brought down his Family sword squarely into the Death Stalker's head making the death stalker explode leaving small chunks. Fionn electrocutes two of the cages with one strike crushing the Boarbatusk and the Ursa. Niall quickly deals with the Beowolf who tried to make a run for it. All this happened so fast before RWBY could even bring up their guard.

Once we were done we lunged straight into the battle at hand Niall quickly starts a barrage of slashes forcing Ruby onto her back foot. Fionn quickly with total serenity started his attacks on Blake forcing her on the retreat back to regroup with the others. Weiss flung herself at us and before she could stop Micah brought down his sword setting up a massive rock for her to slam into draining her aura fast but not enough to put her in the danger zone. Meanwhile me and Yang are exchanging hits her hits causing minimal damage to me but a lot more since the last time we fought. After another hit from me she quickly retreats to regroup.

"Yang, Weiss Freezer Burn!" Ruby shouts out. Micah turns to us. "Screen coming check your blind spots." He shouts at us. Just like he said a thick mist covers us. We quickly backed up, and Micah looks at his scroll. "Yang needs another hit, Ruby lost about a quarter, Blake has about a quarter left and Weiss needs just a small push." Micah again shouts letting us know how close we are to victory. The problem is they are just affected by this screen just like us.

We see a flurry of petals and Niall quickly disappears as well and when Micah looks at his scroll he sees Ruby's aura go down into the red but Niall's is getting lower as well, but stops just outside the danger zone. "The screen is to keep us inside and contained not so the can abuse the blindness the screen causes." Niall says with a laugh, this fight is clearly fun but their team is now down a member. "Michael get out there and take Yang out then get back into here the wont venture in because they know if they do we would be guaranteed to win." Micah says and before he finishes I'm already on my way out.

As soon as I step outside of it I am met with a flurry of explosive rounds causing me to dodge them in a weaving like motion. I quickly meet Yang and give her that last punch that was needed to put her into the danger zone. I quickly than ran back as Blake and Weiss came flying towards were I was and slam into each other. I quickly met up with the others again. "Yang is dealt with. The other two should come into here now after they recover from slamming into each other." I say to Micah and you can see him quickly form a strategy. Fionn, use the Grimm ichor to give them the last push the need to lose I'll draw them to it." Micah says as we all quickly scattered to not stay in the same place to give them a bit of an edge. As me and Niall left we could see Micah getting the black and white of Ruby's team to chase him into the ichor and as the stepped into in Micah jumped and Fionn brought his bokken down into the ichor electrocuting them.

_Five years later…_

"Hey Little Red how have you been?" I ask as Ruby walks towards us walking next to here is Weiss and she is holding a baby. "And whose baby did you steal?" I ask causing her to pout a bit. She may be twenty but she can still pull of a convincing pout.

"I'm twenty years old stop calling me Little Red please and he is mine and Weiss' his name is Sanguine." Ruby said with no irritation in her voice but more so like she was kept up late by the baby. "Not gonna happen but I suppose you could always try." I say and turned around to Niall and Fionn. "Sooo what do you think took so long for Micah and Rose to actually get married because we had the country in order in a few months after we got back from our last Vytal festival." I say walking with them into the church just as the ceremony started.

I look around and I see all the friends we made from before we over threw the tyrannical rain of a corrupt council, to the ones we made during our rule as a council that brought the kingdom of Vollen to become one of the great kingdoms and finally the friends we made during our last fight in the Vytal tournament despite the fact it was just two teams of four but they slowly had become great friends and got invited to Micah and Rose's wedding, and I realised I couldn't want it any other way as I look next to me I see my date for this and Winter looked back and smiled sweetly.

**Author's Note:**

**I personally enjoyed writing this but the ending to the story I find is nice and sweet but it is actually the second ending I wrote because I couldn't see the first one working too well but it was still fun to write. Right you guys know the drift by now do all that good stuff and I'll catch you guys later,**

**Timmydog Out :3**


End file.
